Adventure Time (DMC Style)
by Atomsk the Pirate King
Summary: During the end of the Citadel, Finn awaken's a power long to be forgotten. What happens next is for you to see yourself. Also its a co-op story between me and Twilight Master Emerald. FYI it's a Finn x Harem story. No Flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**A portal opened before TME stepped out with Atomsk exiting a moment later before he looked around with a raised eyebrow.**

" **This the right place?, I may have taken a wrong turn at albuquerque." TME said with a joking tone.**

 **Atomsk rolled his eyes before looking at the readers.**

" **Hey everyone, Atomsk here and welcome to my new story called "Adventure Time: DMC Style." If any of you get confused, it's a Devil May Cry crossover. I want to thank my good friend TME for joining me and also being part of this project. Go a head man and take a bow."** Atomsk said when he passed the spotlight to TME.

 **TME did bow before he spoke up.**

" **Thank you, and in case anyone is confused, were taking certain characters and using them for the story, for example, Atomsk has Finn and Jake for this chapter while I control the character that will pop up later, I'll leave it as a surprise though." TME said before he looked to Atomsk.**

" **Any complaints so far?" TME asked before he sent the spotlight back to Atomsk.**

" **No complaints here." Atomsk said before turning to the readers.**

" **Now before reading this, I want to also thank another author name CorvoKuro, whom inspired and encouraged me to write this. I hope you all enjoy." Atomsk said before the camera fades to black before it fades into the Citidel area where the story begins.**

This story takes place near the end of the Citadel (but with a different twist)… with Finn lying on the ground from what just happened after Martin escapes.

Finn, with the loss of his bear hat and shirt, lies on the ground while holding the stub of his right arm where his grass sword transformed when it tried to help… but was ripped off in the end.

Jake was holding his ground against the Lich till it knocked him out.

Then it has its eyes on Finn.

The young human sees the Lich approaching him.

He used whatever strength he had to crawl away from it till he had his back pressed to one of the broken prison columns.

Unable to do anything, Finn starts to lose consciousness.

Before blacking out, he hears the Lich speaking.

" _ **Weak and pathetic, like your entire race... No matter how many times you beat me, I always come back."**_

Jake in the meantime was finally able to regain consciousness to see the Lich near his brother.

" _ **Farewell, Finn the Human."**_ The Lich said before it brought its hand up to strike him.

Then suddenly…

"Noooooo!" Jake yelled as he stretched his body to the Lich and wrapped around its face.

The Lich struggled as it tried to get rid of Jake.

" _ **Get off of me you insolent mutt!"**_

Finn was seeing this but was still too weak to move.

"J-Jake." He said before blacking out.

It didn't take too long till Finn opened his eyes. He finds himself in a dark void.

"Am I dead?" He asked hoping he wasn't dead.

That's when he heard a random and yet familiar voice.

" **Not yet… but if that bag of bones gets past Jake then we will be."**

Finn didn't know who said that.

"Who's there?" He asked while looking around a bit.

The mysterious voice chuckled before a tap was felt on Finn shoulder.

" **Try looking behind you..."**

Finn turns around to see...himself?

The young human was so shocked as he looked at this other Finn.

The imitation looks like the original, but with some minor differences.

He wears the same outfit as Finn, minus the bear hat.

Instead of blonde, the other's hair is white (Like Dante, Virgil and Nero's)

The imitation's right arm is like Nero's from DMC 4.

"W-Who are you?" Finn asked while still feeling shocked.

The imitation Finn smiles before answering with a shrug.

" **Should be obvious… I'm you… or a different side of you."**

Finn's eyes widen when he heard that.

"Say what!?" He screamed.

The imitation Finn chuckled at his reaction.

" **Like I said… I'm a different side of you… you're Demonic side."**

Finn was so confused by his statement.

"But how's that possible? All my life I've been known as the "last human"."

" **Ehh, you'll hear more later, but to be exact… your a half demon like that vampire queen."** The imitation said while it took a moment to let the info sink in.

Finn was at a loss of words. There were so many questions he wanted to ask.

The imitation Finn sensed this which caused a slight grin before it got a serious look.

" **As much as I want to answer things… we got a serious issue right now."** The imitation said before it waved his hand around in a circular motion, thus creating a special window in Finn's mind.

Finn looked at the 'window' to see Jake still wrapped around the Lich's face while he held the Lich back.

It left scratch marks on the dog's body making Jake yell in pain.

"Jake!" Finn screamed as he was worried for his brother.

The imitation Finn sighs before giving him a half lidded look.

" **You do remember were in you head right?"** the imitation said before looking to the screen.

Finn continues seeing his brother in pain while holding his ground.

"What can I do?" He asked.

" **Shouldn't that be obvious?"** The imitation asked.

Finn looks at him with an unsure look which caused the imitation to sigh.

" **You fight that's what!"** The imitation Finn said with a serious look.

Finn looks down and says something he never hear himself say.

"I-I can't."

The imitation's face didn't change except for a raised eyebrow.

" **I'm sorry... but what did you say?"** He questioned.

Finn looks at the imitation.

"Look at me. I lost my arm. I don't even have a sword. How am I supposed to fight with one arm?"

" **Don't kid me… what do you think Billy would do?"** The imitation asked.

"Who am I kidding? I'm not Billy." Finn interjected.

That's when the imitation got serious again.

" **You're right, You're not... You're Finn the greatest hero of Ooo. You took down larger monsters and the Lich more times then some could count. So giving up isn't an option!"** the imitation said.

"I-I don't want to give up. But I don't know what else I can do." Finn said.

" **There is one way..."** The imitation said.

Finn looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked which caused the imitation to look him in the eye

" **That parts easy… just awaken to your demonic power."** The imitation said with a grin on his face.

"B-But what if I can't?" Finn asked with doubt in his voice.

" **Oh… then will you be fine with this walking pile of bones getting out… Harming everything innocent… and the people you care for?, like Jake?, PB?, Lady?,... Marceline… and FP?, I could go on but you get my point right?"** the imitation said while crossing his arms.

Finn did take a moment to think. That's when he heard Jake screamed in pain as the Lich finally got him off.

" **So… Want me to lend a hand?... So to speak..."** the imitation cryptically said with a serious look.

Seeing Jake in pain made Finn get serious. He did not want the Lich killing anyone. He looks at the imitation with new determination.

"Let's do it."

The Imitation grins before holding out the demonic looking hand for a hand shake of sort.

" **Well then, take my hand and I'll do the rest."** The Imitation said with fangs showing from the grin.

Finn gets up and grips the imitation's demonic hand before the scene switched to Jake and the Lich.

Said dog lies on the ground while the Lich approached.

" _ **I'm going to make your death quick and painful."**_ It said as it was about to strike before it felt a strange disturbance.

When the Lich looked back… it was shocked when Finn was slowly standing up… and to further shock of the Lich and Jake … Finn's hair was turning white… before he fully got to his feet and the hair hid Finn's eyes… and only a grin was seen.

" _ **Impossible."**_ The Lich said with a shocked look.

"F-Finn?" Jake questioned as he couldn't believe what's happening.

Finn then grinned before he spoke up… but with a slight echo to the duo's shock.

" **Not quite bro… you see, I'm giving Finn a bit of a break while I take care of this bag of bones once and for all."** Finn? Said when he opened one eye which looked to the Lich… which glowed with a blood red light instead of Finn's normal looking eye.

That comment upset the Lich greatly.

" _ **I don't know what you are...but it matters not as I will end your pitiful life...human."**_ The Lich said as it ran to strike Finn.

Finn? Grinned when the Lich got close before the Lich's hit connects with his chest which sent Finn? flying and crashing into the gem like wall with a noticeable crater forming in the rock before a dust cloud formed as a result.

"FINN!" Jake screamed.

The Lich grinned at his handy work.

However chuckling was heard to their shock before they hear Finn? Speaking up in the cloud.

" **I wouldn't celebrate if I were you… I would look to the arm that you hit me with… if it's still there that is..."** Finn? Said through the cloud.

The Lich was confused till it looked down and was shocked at what it saw.

The Lich's arm, the one that he hit with… was missing from the forearm to hand which only showed a broken arm in its place while the cloud cleared more which showed Finn? Who held the Lich's severed limb with his left hand.

" **I believe this belongs to you."** Finn? Called out with a grin before tossing the arm back before it lands in front of the Lich.

Jake was shocked that Finn did that. Just who is he?

" _ **No human can ever do this."**_ The Lich said as it looked at Finn.

Finn in turn grins before holding the right part of his arm that was still there out.

" **Your right… no normal human could, but we're a half Demon."** Finn? Said before a red flame appeared from the stump before it pulls away to reveal a demonic looking arm that had a red glow before he held it out.

" **Though newly awakened would be the right word...and I should thank you… I mean, I was asleep for who knows how long and you nearly killing my human side woke me up."** Finn? Said before he clinched the demonic arm to test it out.

Jake gasped at the new arm on Finn.

The Lich was now feeling a little...fear? It didn't know why but knew there was more to whatever Finn is.

Finn? Grinned when he punched the arm a few times before looking to the Lich.

" **Oh… is that fear I sense?"** Finn? teased when he turned a bit to face the Lich.

" _ **I don't feel fear...I bring it."**_ The Lich said as it tries to attack Finn again.

This time when the Lich got close… Finn? Ducked under the arm and got ready to hit the Lich with the Demonic arm.

" **I wonder… if my human arm ripped your arm off… what would my demon arm do with a full power punch?"** Finn? Asked the Lich with a grin on his face while his eyes glowed blood red when he sent the attack at the Lich's stomach while time seemed to slow.

The Lich's eye widen when it felt that feeling again… the feeling of fear.

Jake stared at AWE at what was happening.

A moment later… the attack connects… but instead of sending the Lich flying… Finn?'s demonic arm went clean through the Lich's gut before he gripped the Lich's spine when he purposely missed it.

" **Now then… why don't I end this."** Finn? Said with a wide grin before his arm glowed with a red light when it starts to absorb the Lich's power into itself.

" _ **Ahhhhh!"**_ The Lich screamed as it felt its power and life force being drained.

Finn? grinned more before he spoke up.

" **I'll give you a parting gift Lich… I'm a descendant of Sparda, that knowledge was etched into my or our genes."** Finn? Said before the draining sped up which caused the Lich's body to crack here and there.

The Lich's eyes widen when it heard that before the light in its eyes fades to black. Once that was done, Finn? Pulled his demonic hand back with the spine in his grip before the body of the Lich collapsed to a pile of bones.

The demonic arm then glows green with the lich's power before the spine seemed to shift with a green light before in its place was a dangerous looking bone scythe.

Finn? Then tossed it into the air for a second before catching it with his human hand and starts to spin it around to test it with a grin.

" **Not bad, I'll have to tell Finn how to access this later."** Finn said before he starts to spin it faster and actually making a few complex combos which left a green mist of sorts in its wake before he rests it on his shoulder.

He then looked to Jake with a grin.

" **What do you think?, badass or what?"** Finn? Asked when he starts to approach Jake after he made the scythe vanish into his arm which allowed it to return to the normal red glowing arm.

Jake was still staring at AWE at what happen. But it didn't stop him thinking how cool it was.

Finn? Grinned at the look Jake was giving him before he cleared his throat.

" **As interesting as I am, I'm sure you got a question or two right?"** Finn? Asked with a raised eyebrow on his grinning face.

Jake finally got back to reality as he looked at Finn?

"Uh, yeah. 1) How'd you did that? And 2) Who are you?" Jake asked while hoping if that still is Finn.

" **Hard questions to answer… 1.) instinct I guess when I absorbed that pile of bones and turned him into my weapon. 2.) as for who I am… I got no name, I just woke up remember?"** Finn? Said with two fingers up.

Jake gulped before asking.

"Is Finn still there?"

Finn? Took a thinking pose of sorts before he answered.

" **Yeah he is, though he got knocked out from the sudden switch so he can't appear to talk and since I'm running out of time fast, I'll need to explain things quick before I hand control back to the passed out Finn, but don't worry, he's alive and well since I am… though you'll have to carry him out since… we'll be knocked out right?"** Finn? Said with a grin.

Jake nodded in agreement.

" **Alright, first off I'm a bit unique in that I am the demon side of Finn, but because of certain things like him not getting the right training, I was dormant until now and since Finn already has his own identity, I exist as a separate being, you following so far bro?"** Finn? Said with a serious expression.

Jake nodded as he understood. But deep down he was shocked to find out about the first part.

" **Okay, now the second part, this arm is called a Devil bringer, I'll have to explain more later about it's combat abilities, but if the conditions are right then I can absorb certain energies to get abilities or weapons like I did with the Lich just now."** Finn? Said while showing the demonic arm up close, it was all red but the glowing helped give it a noticeable pattern.

Jake was surprised when he saw the arm. He couldn't believe this is what killed the Lich.

" **Honestly the rest is more or less instinct to me so unless you can find someone who knows more about Sparda then were out of luck."** Finn? Said before his arm glows to his surprise which made him look to see something that Jake didn't when.

" **Hooo… Seems that grass sword curse doesn't want to share and is trying to reject me."** Finn? Said when he examined the part of his arm which connects to the former stump.

"What are you gonna do?" Jake asked.

Finn? Just smirks before he gripped his Demonic arm with his human arm.

" **What do ya think!, I'll absorb it!"** Finn? Said with a grin before his arm pulsed when a green energy starts to flow into the arm, it was a lighter shade than the Lich energy he absorbed.

Jake stared at amazement as he saw this.

But it seemed that the curse was stubborn so it made it tough for the arm to absorb it until… the Arm glows a bright green and dims to a lighter shade before to Jake's surprise, the grass sword appeared from a small ball of energy which Finn? Caught with the demonic hand it appeared from.

" **Hehe, gonna need to try harder than that to get rid of me."** Finn? Said before he turned away from Jake to test the grass blade out on a nearby gem rock which got turned into multiple cubes a moment later… something that Finn would have trouble doing normally.

"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed after seeing that.

Finn? Then stumbles which was surprising before looking to Jake after he made the sword vanish back into the demonic arm which returned to the normal red glow.

" **Seems I'm out of time bro…. I'll… leave.. The re..st to…"** Finn? Tried to say before the arm's glow dimmed greatly before he starts to fall.

"FINN!" Jake yelled as he caught him.

He checked to see if he was okay.

To his surprise, aside from the new demonic arm and the silver hair, he looked unharmed even after taking a punch from the Lich, either he was more durable now or he could regenerate somewhat from small wounds.

"Don't worry bro. I'm gonna get you out." Jake said as he looked at the random portals.

He found one that was close to him and stretched his body towards it. Once he was inside, his head popped out to see so he can keep an eye on Finn's body as he brought him up.

Little did they know, they're about to be seen from someone that they know.

 **The camera fades back in to show Atomsk and TME who watched what was going on the Citadel before TME noticed the readers.**

 **He nudged Atomsk with his elbow before he points to the readers who appeared.**

" **Welcome back everyone. Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter. Boy is the new Finn a badass. Wouldn't you agree TME?" Atomsk asked as he passed the spotlight to TME who grins.**

" **Well… more like Finn's demon half, he's a separate but same guy remember, don't worry though, Finn will have some fun with his new abilities to come without his Demon halfs help." TME said when the ideas just kept coming.**

 **Atomsk was having ideas too for the next chapter.**

" **Well everyone hate to cut this short but TME and I need to work on the next chapter for "Dimensional Drifters School." If any of you have never heard of it, I highly recommend that you read it." Atomsk said as he passed the spotlight to TME.**

" **And the Lemon version is on my account on AO3 if some of you are curious about certain things that don't quite make sense while the non lemon version is on FFN, there are also other stories you can enjoy if your curious." TME said before speaking up again.**

" **My full name or author name is Twilight Master Emerald if some of you are confused." TME said before looking to Atomsk.**

" **Any last words before we end the chapter for now?" TME said when the spotlight goes back to Atomsk.**

" **Ah yeah...Now in my story, there will be lemon scenes in the future. But it will end up in AO3. If you of you go there, my author name in AO3 is godofwar058. Anyway goodnight and have a pleasant tomorrow." Atomsk said before the camera fades to black.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A scene opens up and you see Atomsk and TME playing Halo on XboxOne.**

" **Gah, dammit, I don't have an Xbox one, makes my 360 look like a joke." TME said when he got headshot by Atomsk.**

" **Well not to worry. We can keep playing for as long we host this fic." Atomsk said as he was camping in a certain spot.**

" **Speaking of fic's, shouldn't you host this one?" TME said before he tossed a grenade at a Tank when he saw that it was smoking which caused an explosion.**

" **Oh right." Atomsk said before speaking to the readers, without looking up.**

" **Hello again my fellow readers. Sorry if I'm not looking at you, but me and TME are in a middle of Slayer and we have to keep our eyes on the our screens. I bet you all were surprised at Finn's transformation and stuff...Well this next one is gonna surprise you more." Atomsk said before earning a double kill.**

 **TME however said uh oh which got Atomsk to look… and saw a plasma grenade sticking to TME's characters… groin before it explodes.**

" **Seriously… what are the odds of that happening…" TME said while he waits for a respawn.**

" **Well what are the odds that if you have a gravity hammer...someone throws a plasma grenade at you...and your only shot was to swing it?" Atomsk said as he shot from another player but ended up getting assassinated.**

" **In my defense… I haven't played Halo in a long time, Borderlands is my bread and butter and I normally don't play multiplayer in general in with the 360… freaking membership fees." TME said with a half lidded look on his face when he ran from the respawn point.**

" **No one is judging you. I haven't played Halo for a while either. Shadow's of Mordor and AC4 Black Flag are my go to games." Atomsk said while receiving a revenge medal.**

 **TME shrugs before he picks up a fresh gravity hammer… before dropping it for a Covenant Fuel Rod gun.**

" **Say hello to my little friend!" TME calls out before he unloads the entire clip on a alien cruiser which held a lot of alien enemies and blows up before TME dropped it for the nearby gravity hammer when it ran out of shots.**

" **Well Atomsk, want to lead us into the story." TME said when he surprised a group of aliens by jumping into the group and sending them flying with a swing of the hammer.**

" **Okay. We hope you enjoy Chapter two. Sorry that we have to make this Intro short but me and TME are in the zone." Atomsk said while evading enemy attack before the scene changes to Jake bringing his unconscious brother up through the portal.**

When the camera fades in… we see the now half demon Finn and jake who know where now after they land on something soft while something got knocked off the bed which caused a loud thud…. And a guitar like noise.

 **Meanwhile…**

Marceline was arriving back to her home after not being able to meet up with Finn and Jake…

But when she gets close she heard a sound which made her frown.

"That better not be what I think it is." Marceline said to herself before she floats into the house and when she saw that everything was normal she decides to check her room.

"Alright, who dares to...what the hey Jake why are you in my room!?" Marceline said when she noticed the yellow form of Jake the dog and the legs of most likely Finn but his body was blocked from view mostly before she looked to the ground and found her axe laying there.

" **I hope you have a reason for knocking my ax to the ground."** Marceline said with a demonic tone.

Jake was shivering with fear.

"I-I can explain Marceline." He said while still shivering.

" **Make it a good one then…"** Marceline said before she looked to the person next to Jake before smirking.

"So who's the good looking guy next to you, I nearly mistook him for Finn thanks to the shoes."Marceline asked when she calms down a bit.

"Uh, Marcy...That is Finn." Jake said while chuckling on the inside wishing Finn was awake to hear that.

Marceline just chuckles before she responds.

"Nice try Jake, but Finn's a human, I'm smelling demonic blood in him and his hair is white and Finn's is blonde." Marceline said with an amused grin on her face.

"I'm serious Marcy. This is Finn." Jake said trying to get through her.

"Alright, I'll bite… how did Finn turn into this hunk, unlike the old Finn this new Finn is rocking some serious muscle." Marceline said with the grin still on her face.

Jake now wish Finn was up for that.

"Well here's what happen...Billy's spirit told Finn that his human dad was alive but was locked up in this place called the Citadel. That's when I took him to my friend Prismo, who grants one wish. He tells us to find this old dude, whom we found out was Prismo sleeping. Then suddenly the Lich attacks and killed Prismo. That's how we got in the Citadel. The Lich started freeing prisoners left and right. Then Finn found and frees his real dad. But that guy turned out to be a real jerk. He didn't care that Finn was there. He was even trying to escape with that bad guys. Finn lost an arm trying to stop him but still escaped. I stalled the Lich before he tried to kill my bro. I was almost a goner til Finn got back up. That's when his hair changed, his eyes were red blood like yours, he even grow a new arm which help not only kill the Lich for good but also absorbed its power." Jake leaving out the part about Sparda.

Marceline sat through the story in silence before chuckling.

"Alright, I'll buy it for now, but killing and absorbing the Lich?, come on Jake, you'll have to get up very early to get me to believe that." Marceline said with amused smirk.

"But Marcy I'm telling the truth. I got scratches on my body that proves otherwise. At least tell me if you know about this guy name Sparda." Jake requested hoping to find info on this guy to help Finn.

However what Jake didn't expect was Marceline actually paling before she spoke up.

"W-Who?" Marceline asked with a nervous tone.

Jake raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's with you? All I did was mention a name and now you're all nervous. You know who he is?" He asked which got Marceline to calm down.

"Yeah… somewhat, but where did you hear that name?" Marceline asked with a serious tone.

"Well you see...When Finn changed, something that was part of him took over his body to fight the Lich. That's when he said that both he and Finn are a descendant of Sparda before killing the Lich." Jake said.

"W-What!?, what do you mean part exactly!?" Marceline asked… again nervous.

"He said he was Finn's demonic side, which for some reason was locked if the Lich didn't do something. I'm mean basically they're two sides of the same coin." Jake replied.

Marceline frowned when she took a second to look at Finn before looking to Jake.

"And do you trust that demon side?" Marceline asked with a serious expression on her face.

"I do. Besides, Finn needs him to understand how that arm works and stuff." Jake said with a serious look.

Marceline was silent before she sighs.

"Alright but remember Jake, you said that they're like two sides of a coin so wouldn't that side be pure evil to match the good side of Finn, and remember that he could have just saved you to get on your good side for now." Marceline said before she crossed her arms.

"Is that why you were nervous when I mentioned Sparda?" Jake asked.

"Sort of… I heard rumors long ago about a powerful demon swordsman who turned on his own kind but the rest is a mystery… so I'm just being cautious." Marceline said with a worried look.

"Well you shouldn't worry about Finn...He would never kill you for anything. The kid cares a lot about you." Jake said trying to reassure her.

"Thanks Jake, but it's not Dr. Jekyll I'm worried about it's mister hyde I'm worried about." Marceline said while she used a very old reference.

"What do they have to do with Finn?" Jake asked with a confused look.

"Nevermind… look just leave Finn on the bed to rest… you can take the couch or the floor in the living room." Marceline said when she points to her ladder.

"Why can I not sleep on this floor unless...you just want some alone with my bro." Jake said with smirk.

Marceline however just held up her guitar.

"You knocked my guitar onto the floor… my favorite guitar… do I need to say more?" Marceline said with a half lidded look on her face.

Jake forgot about that.

"It was an accident but I see your point. Since Finn will be sleeping there, I might as well get him a change of clothes." Jake said as he stretched down to the lower lever.

Then his head pop up.

"Do you want me to bring you back some red?" He asked.

"Sure… I'll need some later." Marceline said when this could either be good or bad later for her.

"Okay...While I'm gone, I don't want you leaving any special hickies on my bro's neck." Jake said as got out of the Vampire Queen's house as fast as he can before said vampire said anything.

Marceline sighs before she looks to Finn whos now resting on her bed before she decides to head into the living room to watch a movie to pass the time.

As time went on, Marceline was deep in thought of what happen.

' _So all this time Finn had demon blood in him? But not just any demon...from Sparda. Can Jake really trust that other Finn? I mean I know Finn will never kill me. Like Jake said he cares for me. Which is kind of sweet. And I will admit his new look does make him more handsome...especially when he's shirtless. Though that demon half does have me a bit on edge since he sounds like a separate person…'_

Marceline's train of thought was interrupted she heard some slight groaning.

She turned off the tv before speaking.

"Hello?" She called.

"M-Marceline?" The voice belonging to Finn called.

Marceline floats to her room to see Finn sitting on her bed.

"Hey weenie. How you feeling?" Marceline asked with a concerned voice.

"Like I got punched hard by an ogre. Why am I at your house?" Finn asked feeling confused.

"You mean you don't remember?" Marceline asked.

"I-I remember being in a place called the Citadel. The Lich was there and so was my…"

Finn couldn't finish that part as he remembered what Martin did. Tears were trying to escape his eye.

Marceline knew what Finn was talking about since Jake explained things. She felt bad for the kid. She thought her dad was bad...but what Finn's real dad did really took the cake.

That's when she surprised the hero by giving him a hug and kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry it happen to you Finn." Marceline said in a soothing voice.

Finn blush wonder if Marceline knew.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked.

"You don't have to hide it Finn. Jake told me everything." She replied.

"W-Where is he?" Finn asked

Marceline was gonna tell him, but thought about showing him his new look.

"Before I tell you...there's something I want to show." She said as she lifts him and was bringing him to her mirror.

"Now you might get shocked for what you're about to see." Marceline warned before they were in front of the mirror.

Of course what Finn said shocked her.

"Wow...so it really did happen." Finn said with a normal tone.

"Wait… you mean you already know?" Marceline asked with a raised eyebrow when she looked to Finn.

"Well I'm still shocked that there was something apart of me that I never knew. I mean it will be while to getting use to. But of all things considered, I actually like this. It also means I'm like you Marcy." Finn said giving her a cute smile.

Marceline just blushed for half a second since Finn's new look really impressed her for many reasons before she got serious.

"You mean a demon part of you right?, Jake also told me about him and the fact that he absorbed the Lich into that new arm of yours… are you OK?" Marceline asked when the red glow seemed to get her attention.

"Yeah I'm okay. I don't feel any different. I gotta say the demon me really pulled through. I mean if Lich escaped, everyone I knew and love would've died. I didn't want to lose anyone, especially you Marcy." Finn said as he hugged her.

Marceline blushed brightly at what Finn said before she shook her head and grins a little.

"Alright weenie, don't try and charm you way out of this, we still don't know if that demon half of yours is a good guy or not in the end, I mean I'm chaotic neutral remember?, for all we know, absorbing the Lich could turn him into a bad guy in the end." Marceline said when she tried to pull away… but to her surprise, Finn's strength was heightened which foiled her attempt.

"Well I have complete faith for my demon half. But if you're serious about this, I'll follow any advice you give me just for you." Finn said as he continues to hug her.

Marceline blushed before she lightly pats Finn on the back.

"Alright Finn, you can let go now." Marceline asked with the blush still on her face.

Finn can see this and smile before speaking.

"You're very cute when you blush Marcy."

Marceline blushed a little brighter before she placed a hand on his forehead.

"Are you sure you're OK Finn?, I mean you normally have trouble talking with women remember?" Marceline asked while she tried to calm down.

"It's true but you and Flame Princess were the only two I can talk normally with. Me and FP had something before I messed things up. Then there were times where you were with me when I was feeling down. I never told no one that since I know you have a reputation and stuff. But I always did felt a good connection between the two of us." Finn said.

Marceline blinked a few times before she blushed greatly again before she managed to push Finn away.

"Alright weenie, seriously, did getting turned into a half demon mess with your head or something caused your not acting like the Finn I knew." Marceline said with a very bright blush on her face.

"I am the Finn you know Marcy. I'm just a bit different right now with the sudden change. Maybe I'm just expressing myself because when I thought I was gonna die, there were somethings I wanted to say to most people...especially you." Finn said with a serious look.

Normally Marceline would just shrug that off as Finn being… well Finn, but the look in his eye made Marceline's come back stop in its tracks while she hopes Jake would get here quickly.

"Marceline...there's something I want to get off my chest..." Finn said.

 **A little earlier…**

Jake came by with Finn's clothes and some red for Marceline.

As he enters, he hears Finn and Marceline talking.

"Marceline...there's something I want to get off my chest."

"What?" Marceline asked while she hoped that this wasn't heading where she thought she was heading… she didn't know exactly what to feel about this.

Finn sighed before speaking.

"Before meeting FP, I had feelings for you too. But I know you don't like me that way as you said before, but I couldn't stop falling for 's when I started worrying of losing our friendship and I would rather save it than a broken heart. So after meeting FP, I thought maybe my feelings for you might go away...but it didn't. And the worst part is for me is that I still have feelings for you both. Now I know me and FP are over and I'm okay with you and I being friends. I just want to let you know in case anything happened to me." Finn said which caused Marceline to blink a few times when she heard all of that before she gulped a bit.

"Uh...wow… I… wow…" Marceline said which could have either been good or bad but at least it wasn't a no this time, though she was still caught off guard at the emotions that Finn let out so that might be a reason.

Finn might've sense something before speaking.

"If you need a little personal time, I understand."

He starts heading towards the ladder. Then he said something that shocked both Marceline and Jake.

"I know you're there Jake. Let's get going." Finn said as he starts climbing down.

However Finn's demon arm glows for a second which got everyone's attention before they all got the shock of a lifetime at what they saw and heard next.

" **Bazinga!"** D.F. said when he appeared in a ghost like form over Finn on the ladder, he looked exactly like Finn, just more see through.

That made Finn scream a bit like a girl and fall off the ladder. Luckily, Jake was there to break his fall.

Demon Finn chuckles while rubbing the back of his head.

" **Oops?"** He said with a shrug before looking to Marceline.

" **Eh, they'll be fine."** D.F. said with a grin on his face while Marceline blinks a few times when she realized she could see through the guy.

Finn and Jake both groan bit after that fall.

D.F. then walks up to Marceline with a grin on his face.

" **So… you're the leading lady in Finn's life right now?"** D.F. said while looking her up and down.

"I'm not his leading lady ghost boy… now who are you?" Marceline asked while D.F. shrugged.

" **No clue really, no name to speak of, so just call me whatever you guys want, just don't make it degrading."** D.F. asked while still keeping the grin on his face while Marceline huffs before she floats over and looks down the ladder.

"You guys still alive down there?" Marceline asked the duo.

Both heroes groan a bit before Finn answered.

"Y-Yeah Marcy...we're okay." Finn as he gave her a thumbs with a smile follow by a wink.

Marceline chuckles before she spoke up.

"Well get up here then, your demon half is here and he's starting to annoy me with that grin of his." Marceline said while D.F. chuckles which got her attention.

" **Ah come on, I'm the fun loving side of Finn, I mean doesn't it seem interesting that Finn's a demon now?, oh just wait till you dad hears this."** D.F. said which was heard by Finn and Jake while he barely held back a laughing fit which further irritated Marceline which caused her to look down the ladder again.

"Alright you two, get your butts up here before he makes me throw him down there with you to shut him up." Marceline orders with glowing red eyes.

After hearing that, Jake grabbed hold of Finn and stretched to bring them back up to Marceline's room.

They were now on both her of her sides.

"Alright you, you saved mine and Jake's life. So I'm grateful for that. But it doesn't give you the right to torment Marcy." Finn said while pointing his finger at him.

D.F. just shrugs before he looks to Finn.

" **Don't blame me… after all I'm the demon half of you and I'm not the naive guy that you are, I mean I messed with your head somewhat which allowed you to confess what you felt for the queen here and you didn't blush like a tomato right?"** D.F said with a humored tone.

Finn couldn't come up with anything to counter.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Like he has a right with messing with your head… just what did you do to him?" Marceline asked which made the double shrug again.

" **Quite a bit... but nothing really changing mentally, though I could have made Finn smarter right?"** D.F. teased when he starts to chuckle again.

"What did you do!?" Marceline growled while D.F. sighs.

" **Alright, I'll sing, well first off.. you already know about the arm right?, but Finn, do you know how to access its powers and weapons?"** D.F. asked when he points his Demonic arm to Finns.

"Powers and weapons?" Finn asked with a curious look.

" **Yeah… I absorbed the demon grass sword's curse and the Lich itself into this arm which grants us unique powers and weapons, I can get more from certain artifacts but that's a story for another day."** D.F. said with a grin on his face.

Finn was shocked after hearing that.

"You mean I still have the grass sword and I now control the Lich's power?"

D.F. grins before he chuckles and looks Finn in the eye.

" **Yeah, once you can access their power on your own… and if you use them right, then you could make them stronger and evolve their forms under the right conditions."** D.F. said with a wide grin.

"Mathematical." Finn said.

" **Yeah, though like I said, you need to access those abilities on your own somehow, I can gain and use them on instinct but you don't have the same luxury since were technically two separate beings sharing one body."** D.F. said with a shrug of his arms.

"So what do I have to do?" Finn asked.

" **Simple, kill an enemy with that arm of yours first to absorb its life… low level creatures are not ability material, but they are great ability upgrade material."** D.F. said with crossed arms.

Finn nodded at that advice.

"So you just a different kind of vampire?" Marceline said with crossed arms while D.F. shrugs.

" **Maybe but at least I'm being honest here."** D.F. said with a grin which made Marceline frown.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Marceline asked which made D.F. grin again.

" **Ah don't be shy about this… I'm sure you not answering Finn's question earlier was just a way to keep him from asking for awhile."** D.F. said which caused Marceline to get angry.

"Now listen ghost boy, whether I like Finn or not shouldn't be any of your business." Marceline growled out which actually caused D.F. to frown.

" **Oh but it is…"** D.F. said which confused the group a little.

The trio was confused by D.F's. saying.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

" **Simple, out of all the women you know, Marcy here and a few others can actually put up a fight which means that they can protect themselves, you could say a lot right now but shouldn't you try and get a strong woman in the future?, that way you wouldn't have a panic attack if something tries to attack the leading lady or ladies in your life, besides you normally go for the strong woman for the most part anyway so this shouldn't really be an issue."** D.F. said with a teasing tone near the end.

Finn blushed from that while rubbing the back of his head.

Jake chuckled a bit at Finn after hearing it.

Marceline blushed a bit but kept quiet while D.F. continues to talk.

" **You still like FP and Marcy anyway so why don't I lend a hand… so to speak."** D.F. cryptically said with a grin on his face.

Finn understood what D.F. meant.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa...I'm not sure if I should listen to any advice regarding about girls. Last time I did, I ended up getting dumped...hard." Finn said as he remembered what happened with him and Flame Princess.

"Besides, I told Marcy that if she doesn't feel the same way about me, then I be okay with still being friends with her. It her choice if she wants to date me or not anyway."

D.F. shrugged at what Finn said before he points to Jake and Marceline.

" **And is it my fault that these two gave bad advice… you had the dreams but Jake was the one who caused the situation which caused the dump in the first place… And dare I remind you about the advice from Marcy that made you look like a fool in front of PB?"** D.F. said before he lowered his hands.

Finn took a moment to think on that.

" **So tell me what YOU can do then, if you can, I'll shut up about romancing ladies."** D.F. said with a half lidded look.

Finn was now stumped. He had no way to counter that.

Marceline just blushed while the conversation went on, she did remember the incident where she did mess with Finn and felt bad about it.

"Well I might not know the answer to that, but I never blamed Marcy and Jake for anything. I mean Jake did give me bad advice...but he's still my bro no matter what. And Marcy...I believe she tried to tell me that I can do better than woo PB." Finn said backing them up.

D.F. just shrugged at that before he spoke up.

" **Alright... I'll leave them out of after I say this, can you tell me if their advice did any good in the end?, did you learn a lesson or did it further mess you up… Try and remember that their advice sent wolfs on PB and having FP attacking the Ice king and melting his kingdom, in a since their advice got people hurt, you can't deny that."** D.F. said with a serious expression this time.

Finn didn't say anything to counter back.

Jake felt bad after giving Finn advice that lead to the whole FP and Ice King fight thing.

Marceline frowned when she also remembered what happened to PB but she didn't say anything while D.F. continues.

" **I'll keep out of you romancing the ladies for the most part, but I'll step in if needed if you're about to do something dumb, deal?"** D.F. said with a serious expression on his face.

Finn frown at the dumb remark.

" **Oh don't give me that look, you might cause Ooo trouble somehow based on your romance record, I mean it was the Ice Kingdom first, it might be the rest of Ooo next, I'm just trying to make sure that we can even have a decent romance that doesn't blow up in our face."** D.F. said with a half lidded look.

Finn put his head down and sighed with defeat as he knew that his doppelganger was right.

Marceline frowned before she spoke up.

"And what can you do Mr. Other half of Finn… what do you know about ladies?" Marceline asked with a raised eyebrow while D.F. grins.

" **Enough from instinct… and lets leave it at that, otherwise Jake here would have to explain tier 15 in full."** D.F. said with a grin.

Jake's eyes widened from that.

"Finn is not getting near tier 15 til he's older!" Jake yelled.

" **Isn't finn nearly hitting his 17th birthday soon?, I mean did you have the birds and the bees talk with him yet?."** D.F. teased Jake with a grin.

"Birds and the bees?" Finn asked with a confused tone.

" **Well when a man loves a woman…"** D.F tries to say which caused Marceline to blush while she glanced to Jake to see what he would do.

"My bro does not need to know that." Jake said.

D.F. shrugged before he grins again.

" **Ehh no matter, I already know everything about the ladies so to speak if were going with the tiers thing and I could tell Finn later if needed."** D.F. said with a wide grin.

Finn was finally able to put the pieces together.

"Oh, if he's talking about sex, I knew that already." Finn said in a normal tone which caused Marceline to blink.

"You do?" Marceline said with a surprised tone since she didn't see that coming.

"Yeah. Ever since Jake told me to stay away from it, I got curious and I wanted to know what it means. So I went to the library and asked Turtle Princess where I can find a book about tier 15...it got a little awkward when everyone looked at me after asking that. Turtle Princess gave me the book and I decided to read it at home to avoid the stares. I only read it when Jake goes on his date nights with Lady and I gotta say this book is very useful." Finn explained.

D.F. in the meantime was fighting to keep from laughing at the look on Jake's face.

Said dog had his jaw on the floor after hearing his little bro already knows about tier 15. Now he was standing still like a statue.

D.F. then burst out laughing while he spoke up.

" **A-At l-least...hehe… W-We can..haha… g-get tier f-fifteen w-without ..GAHAHA!"** D.F. said before he lost it and just starts laughing.

Finn sweatdropped at D.F's. reaction.

Jake, however, still didn't move.

Marceline tapped Jake a few times before she decides to hit him on the back of the head to bring him back to reality.

Which it worked.

"Did you have to hit so hard Marcy?" Jake asked while rubbing his head.

"Wanted to be sure." Marceline said with amused tone.

Finn chuckled a bit from that.

Jake then gave Finn a half lidded look for that.

D.F. calmed down before got a serious look on his face.

" **Well talking about Finn's love life and messing with Jake aside, we need to have a serious conversation."** D.F. said all of a sudden.

"About what?" Finn questioned.

" **Simple, we need to get your abilities to surface with your own will if I'm not able to help for some reason, you maybe stronger but you're defenseless if you can't access the abilities or weapons."** D.F. said with crossed arms.

"Then I'm gonna need to do some serious training then." Finn said with determination.

" **Try to not get to confident, some demons will actually come for you now since you awakened to your demonic heritage, I recommend heading to PB for now so she can help us find out more about Sparda, he wouldn't have left this world without leaving some things behind maybe some weapons or artifacts with power in them."** D.F. said to the trio.

Finn and Jake nodded at D.F.

However D.F.'s eyes widen before he looks to Finn with a shocked look.

" **FINN TAG OUT NOW!"** D.F. shouts with a worried look when he dashed to Finn while something ripples behind Finn… Like the air looked like it was about to break.

Jake sees this and tackles Finn out of the way while a scythe blade bursts from the air and hits Jake on the arm and caused Marceline to get pissed when she saw a figure land on the ground nearby before she got shocked when more start to appear.

"Who in the nightosphere are you?" Marceline growls while she held her guitar like an ax… but the figures kept quiet while they grip their scythes.

Jake groan as he looked up and was shocked seeing more demon's in the room.

"Oh Glob." He said with fear.

However Finn's demon arm glows a bit brighter before it used Jake's good arm to help himself to his feet while he was oddly silent and his hair covered his eyes.

"F-Finn?" Jake questioned as he saw the demon arm glow a light blue color for a moment before a voice was heard from behind Jake.

"Get up Jake." Finn said as his eyes start changing from blue to red.

Finn then cracks his neck before he grins a familiar grin before the demon arm glows red again.

" **Nice to be in control again for this party."** Finn or D.F. said to their shock when his eyes glow bright red for a moment.

Jake was shocked that it happened again. However he was happy that he switched with Finn.

Marceline was more shocked than said dog. She couldn't believe Finn sound like that. Plus she was liking how his eyes were so red. Was very hypnotic to her.

That's when Jake heard something that spooked him.

"Boo." said a ghostly voice.

"Ahhhhhh!" Jake said when he turned to see Finn laughing.

"W-What the...Finn? What the ball man?!" Jake said as he didn't enjoy that scare.

Marceline couldn't stop chuckling at that.

" **hehe, well I can explain what happened with Finn after we take out the trash here… and to even the odds…"** D.F. said before his demon arm glows with a bright green light before he summoned the Lich scythe to his hand which emits a mist like glow before D.F. rests the scythe on his shoulder after he spun it a few times.

Marceline was shocked after looking at the scythe.

Finn was surprised when he saw that.

"Whoa! Is that from the Lich?!" Finn questioned when he kept looking at it.

D.F. just grins when he pulled the blade back before he vanished with a burst of speed and cut down three of the scythe wielding enemies with a familiar energy which had skulls in the energy before he looks to the group when more scythe wielding enemies appear.

" **Yep, now join the party!"** D.F. said before he held the scythe with his human hand before he sent a punch towards a scythe wielding enemy on the far end of the room to the trios confusion before a large ghost like version of his demon arm appeared and shot towards the reaper enemy and brought it close for D.F. to slice through with the scythe.

Jake and Marceline got out of their shocked looks and readied themselves before joining the fight.

Jake used his stretch powers to make his hands to giant fists before he took down two reapers.

Marceline dodged a few swings from one reaper before she sliced on reaper in half (down the middle). Unfortunately, she didn't noticed the one reaper that appeared from the air behind her and was forced on her knees when her back got scratched.

"Ah!" She yelled.

"MARCELINE!" Finn yelled with fear before looking at the reaper with hatred.

D.F. noticed before he frowned and shot to the reaper as it swings the scythe at Marceline but noticed that Marceline was too close to use the scythe and grit his teeth when he realized that this would hurt…

Marceline turned her head and was shocked at what she saw next.

One moment she saw the scythe heading straight for her head… the next, she saw that D.F. got it the way and the scythe stabbed clean through his chest.

Another moment passed and four more took advantage to hit D.F.

One got his left arm.

Another got his right leg and another sliced down onto D.F.'s right shoulder before it sank in a bit before it stops.

The final one angled it's hit to hit D.F. on the other shoulder at it angle which allowed the scythe blade to nearly touch the one in his chest with all hits being bloody.

Marceline and Finn were shocked as they saw this.

Jake turned his head and gasped when he saw what's happening.

"FINN!" He screamed.

However, D.F. pulled his right arm back before he slugged the reaper that was in front of him in the face and knocked it's head clean off before he reached for the one that stabbed his human arm and slammed that reaper onto the one that stabbed him on the leg before he used the blade embedded in his human arm to backhand the reaper who stabbed him through his left shoulder.

All off that happened in less than 10 seconds before he jumped and spun in place next to Marceline which allowed him to destroy the reaper that embedded it's scythe in his leg before the four scythe blades vanished.

D.F. had a grin on his face the entire time before he moved his body which showed that he was already recovering though his body was still covered with his blood.

The trio was shocked that D.F. did all that and more shocked that his body was healing.

"So… who's next?" D.F. asked while gesturing to the remaining reapers in the room.

The reapers hesitated and started running back into the air and vanished. But a few stayed behind to continue fighting.

D.F. grins before he got ready… to only raise an eyebrow when they shot down Marceline's ladder.

" **Great… now we gotta hunt down those guys."** D.F. said before he looked to the group.

" **Everyone in one piece?"** D.F. asked when he looked to the trio.

"I am." Jake said.

"I'm...okay too." Marceline said.

That's when Finn got in front of her.

"Are you sure Marcy? You should get some rest." Finn said with a concerned and worried look.

Marceline blushed a bit before giving Finn a smirk.

"Trust me weenie, I'm okay. Besides, I'm not going to stay while you guys hog the fun."

D.F. chuckles while he walked to the duo with the demon scythe on his shoulder.

" **Remember how tough she is Finn?, she should worry more about you right now since you're a newbie at this.."** D.F. teased with a grin on his face.

Finn blushed a bit from that.

"I know...I'm just afraid of losing her." Finn said.

Marceline blushed again from how concern he is.

D.F. grins before he spoke up.

" **Alright, I'll switch back with you in a second… but first…"** D.F. said before he looks to Marceline with a serious look on his face.

Both Finn and Jake were wondering why D.F. was looking at her like that.

D.F. the set the scythe on the wall which lost its glow somewhat before he walks up to Marceline.

" **Hey Marceline…"** D.F. said with a serious expression on his face.

"Y-Yeah?" She replied while feeling a little creeped out.

Then to the trios shock… D.F. light grips Marceline's chin with his demonic hand and lightly kissed her lips before they could react.

Jake gasped at this.

Finn however was upset and getting jealous.

However before anyone could do anything… Finn's arm glowed with a blue light for a second while D.F. slid his tongue into Marceline's mouth and closed his eyes before Finn vanished and D.F. appeared in his see through form next to Jake With a wide grin when the blue light turns to normal.

Jake noticed that grin and wondered why Finn is grinning...till he realised that D.F. pulled the switcheroo again.

D.F. noticed that Jake noticed him and points to Finn and Marceline with a grin growing wider.

Jake was shocked but later grin at this.

 **Meanwhile…**

Finn felt that D.F. switched places and his eyes widen when he felt his lips touching Marceline's and his tongue in her mouth.

' _Sweet Glob...I can't believe I'm kissing Marcy. Who knew her lips were so soft. Hope she doesn't kill me.'_ He thought while enjoying this.

Marceline was shocked and blushing brightly when D.F. kissed her out of the blue and was about to get angry before she noticed that Finn was back in his body which made her blush brighten greatly… but she didn't pull away much to D.F.'s amusement while he watched with Jake.

They stayed this for a few minutes before they pulled away. They pant while looking at each other's eyes as their faces blushed.

"W-Wow." Finn said while still looking at her eyes.

Marceline blushed brightly before she glares at D.F. to hide her embarrassment.

"Why did you do that!?" Marceline said while she swings her guitar at D.F. who just grins when the attack went through him.

" **Let's be honest about two things… one I'm just an image in this state… and two would you have actually gave an answer to Finn's question anytime soon?"** D.F. said with a teasing grin while Marceline blushed brightly.

" **Besides… was the kiss really so bad?"** D.F. teased which caused Marceline to blush while D.F. looks to Finn.

" **How about it partner… thoughts?"** D.F. said with his grin widening.

Finn blushed greatly before speaking.

"It actually felt...great."

Marceline blushed brightly which was seen by Jake when she turned away from the Finn twins.

Jake chuckled at the seen.

" **Still, a little romance out of the way, but we need to find those reaper guys… I was able to take the hit easily bit what would happen if they cause trouble in a town or kingdom… like the Candy Kingdom which is close to here."** D.F. said with a serious expressions on his face.

"He's right. We gotta find them quickly. But we should leave one alive so we can find out who sent them." Finn said to everyone.

" **I doubt they'll talk easily, we would have a better chance taking them out and wait for the boss, remember the ones that vanished?, their probably talking with their boss even as we speak."** D.F. said when he remembered the ones that vanished.

Jake shivered a bit.

"A boss reaper?" He asked imagining of a bigger reaper.

" **Think of it like this bro… whats worse… the lich or a big reaper?"** D.F. said with a grin on his face.

"Uh...both?" Jake asked.

D.F. sighs before he spoke up again.

" **And who took out the Lich?, a oversized Reaper is nothing to me!"** D.F. said with a confident grin.

"Well either way, we gotta get rid of those reapers." Finn said as he was about to leave when Jake stopped him.

"Hang on bro, you should change first before anything." Jake said as he hand him his clothes.

" **Either that or let Marcy lick the blood off of you."** D.F. teased with a barely held back laugh.

Finn blushed big after hearing that.

Jake chuckled at D.F's. joke.

Marceline blushed greatly at that. And after looking at Finn's torso being covered being covered in blood, she was tempted to actually lick it off.

She quickly shook her head before speaking.

"I'm gonna wait down her there for a moment. You better make sure to pick up your scythe from my wall." Marceline said as she grabbed her ax and float down to the living room.

" **Welp you heard her, shower real quick and get ready for a new outfit from me."** D.F. said to Finn.

"What's wrong with the outfit I brought?" Jake asked.

D.F. looked to Jake with an eyebrow raised.

" **Is it the same look like Finn normally wears?"** D.F. asked the magical dog.

"Uh…" Jake said trying to come up with an answer.

" **Well then my outfit it is… I'll keep some of Finns look to make the look more original… now please shower before I somehow get Marcy up here to do it for you."** D.F. said before sending Finn a teasing grin.

Finn blushed as he grabbed his clothes and quickly ran to Marceline's bathroom to shower.

Jake looked at D.F. with a grin.

"Heh heh. Nice one." He said as he offered him a high five.

D.F. went to do that before his hand went through Jakes.

" **Image remember?, still I try my best."** D.F. said while grinning to Jake.

 **About 15 minutes later…**

Finn comes out squeaky clean with his shorts and shirt on.

"Alright I'm ready to go." Finn said.

" **Hold on we should get Marcy so she can see you new look I'm about to give you, and grab the scythe on the way out Jake."** D.F. said with a grin.

"Uh...okay." Finn said before calling out said Vampire Queen.

"Hey Marcy, Can you come up for a second?"

Marceline came up with her ax behind her back.

"What is it?" She asked.

D.F. grins before his and Finn's demon arm glows brightly which blinds everyone for a moment.

Marceline and Jake shielded their eyes and waited for it to be over.

When it fades, they see to their shock Finn in a new outfit entirely...one that looked more badass than his normal outfit… It looked like Nero's outfit from DMC 4 except for two differences… one was a scarf which covered the lower part of his face and the hood that was attached to the coat which had demon ears attached and a red demon eye pattern on the hood.

"Woah. You look awesome Finn." Jake said admiring the new look.

"Thanks Jake. What do you think Marcy?" Finn asked.

Marceline's breathing hitches for a second while a bright blush was seen which everyone noticed.

" **Oh ho...seems she likes it Finn."** D.F. said while leaning towards Finn.

Finn blushed a bit from that.

Marceline quickly turned her head before speaking.

"Don't we have reapers to hunt? And I told you to get your scythe out of my wall." She said as she goes back down to the living room.

" **Not my fault, I asked Jake to carry it after all."** D.F. called after her with a grin on his face.

"No you didn't. We were both laughing at how funny it was to tease them." Jake interjected.

" **It was after the shower remember?"** D.F. points out.

"Also false." Jake interjected again.

" **Whatever, Hey Finn mind grabbing it?, careful you don't slice the floor up on the way down."** D.F. said when he points to the scythe.

"Okay." Finn said before he went for the scythe.

Finn gripped on the handle and gently tried to take it out.

Which seemed really heavy for a moment before it shot up when it suddenly got lighter. Though it didn't glow for Finn like it did for D.F for some reason.

"Wow that was easy." Finn said.

" **Try saying that without demon enhanced strength."** D.F. said with a grin.

"Tush." Finn said.

" **I believe you mean touche."** D.F. with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh." Finn said after realizing how stupid that was.

Marceline and Jake snickered at that.

" **Now then, you guys ready to hunt reapers?"** D.F. asked with a grin after the group met up in the living room.

"Hold on a second. I just realized something. Why didn't that scythe glow for Finn?" Jake asked.

" **Oh yeah… he needs blood orbs to bring out its power, I was able to use it since I was the one who absorbed the Lich in the first place."** D.F. explained with crossed arms.

"Were there any when you killed the reapers?" Finn asked.

" **You need to kill enemies yourself or smash random objects… kind of surprising for the latter but they should show if you hit something with the scythe or arm."** D.F. explained before he points to the door.

" **Unless marcy has any junk we can smash… I suggest the large rocks outside."** D.F. said with a grin when he looked to Marceline.

Marceline frown at that.

"Yeah...I'm definitely gonna slash some rocks. I don't want to destroy anything of Marcy's." Finn said.

" **It was just an example, it could be anything breakable."** D.F. said before he chuckles.

The trio sweatdrop from that before exiting the house.

Finn noticed some big rocks and decided to try out his scythe for once.

Once Finn approaches the rocks, he swung his scythe as hard as he could.

Which caused the Boulder to shatter and to everyone's surprise except for D.F., around 100 or so blood orbs appeared from the rock and shot into Finn's arm.

"Slamacow! That's a lot of blood orbs." Finn commented.

" **Yeah, I'd say…. About 19 or so boulders and you should have enough for an upgrade, blood orbs maybe plenty but they are normally higher or lower than that number."** D.F. explained with a grin when he looks to the large rocks around the cave.

Finn grinned when he brought his scythe up.

"Then I better start slicing then." Finn said before he started slicing down each boulder.

While Finn was busy, D.F. looked to Marceline and Jake to see how they would react to see blood orbs now that Finn was doing things right.

Marceline was amazed at the amount.

"Who knew I was living next to a treasure trove of blood orbs." She said.

" **I wouldn't say that exactly, only certain demons and weapons can bring them into reality since Blood orbs normally reside in the demon realm which was sealed off thousands of years ago, if you hit them without the right weapon or power, then these are regular boulders, but if Finn or I hit them then there a source of power that can upgrade the weapons."** D.F. explained when Finn got to a third boulder that let out nearly 200 blood orbs.

Marceline and Jake let the info sink in.

"Is it possible if Finn lets me drink the blood orbs or if he killed anything with my ax and he can upgrade it?" Marceline asked

" **Maybe...you are Hudson's daughter and he absorbs souls so absorbing blood orbs should be easy for you once Finn brings them into reality, and if you pass him your guitar, it could work… want to test both ideas out?"** D.F. said with a grin on his face.

Marceline nodded.

D.F. grins before calling to Finn.

" **Hey Finn, save a few boulders for Marceline, we got a few ideas to try out."** D.F. called out when Finn broke another boulder open which to his surprise... Showed a single gold colored blood orb which flew into his arm which made D.F. whistle.

"Lucky… a gold blood orb." D.F. said while he, Marceline, and Jake went to Finn.

"What's up guys?" Finn said.

"Hey Finn. I was wondering if you can do me a favor." Marceline said.

"Sure what is it?" Finn asked.

"I'm gonna lend you my ax, and I want you to break a few rocks with it to see if you can collect any blood orbs with it." Marceline said.

Finn was surprised by this.

"A-Are you sure Marcy? What if it doesn't work and I break it or something?" Finn asked feeling worried.

Marceline however smiles for a second before she spoke up.

"I trust you Finn." Marceline said before she kissed him on the cheek while D.F. and Jake watched with slightly wide eyes before D.F. grins while he leaned in to whisper to Jake.

" **What do you know… being aggressive help them a little huh?"** D.F. whispered to Jake while Marceline distracts Finn from listening in.

Marceline however did hear that.

She turned her head before speaking.

"I heard that." Marceline said before turning back to Finn with a smile.

"So will you help me Finny?" She asked before handing him her ax.

Finn blushed from that.

"Sure Marcy. Anything for you." Finn said before he resumed cutting down rocks with Marceline's ax after he set the scythe against the stone wall.

A moment later, more red blood orbs appeared before most went into Finn's arm… and some went to Marceline's ax which made it glow a deep crimson color which was seen by everyone.

After Finn took out the last rock and received more blood orbs, the glow grew brighter on Marceline's ax.

It took a few seconds for the glow to dim before they all saw something shocking.

The guitar looked the same for the most part, except for the spikes on the edges of the Ax part of the guitar and a wicked looking demon skull was at the head of the guitar.

There was also some red glowing every now and then which seemed to emit from the inner parts of the guitar and the leftmost string for some reason.

All in all, it looked a lot more metal then it did before.

"Here Marcy. I hope you like it." Finn said before handing it back it to her.

Marceline was stunned when she looked the guitar up and down before she grins before surprising the group by hugging Finn with one arm.

"You rock dude!" Marceline said before she kissed his cheek again and sets Finn back down to examine the guitar more, she was so excited that she ignored the fact that she kissed Finn for now.

Finn blushed at that.

Jake snickered at his bro's reaction.

" **Hey Marcy, you might want to go to the center of those boulders there and pluck that glowing string."** D.F. said with a grin on his face while he points to a ground of boulders that were stacked around one another.

Marceline didn't why...but she did want to try it out. Once she floated to those rocks, she pluck the string like D.F. said.

What was seen was a red blast of energy with the sound of a single rock note sounding before the boulders in the red light were destroyed before a ton of red orbs appeared before they flew towards Marceline and her guitar.

Finn and Jake's eyes widen from that.

Marceline however actually giggles after all of those orbs enter her and her guitar before she flew over and actually kissed Finn on the lips before she lands on her feet to show the guitar.

"Oh man!,This is sick!, now I don't have to worry about going hungry... if I just hit a rock or tree or whatever then I could just get blood orbs from that and be set for my unlife!" Marceline said with a giddy feeling, like it was her first Christmas or something.

"I'm glad you're happy Marcy. I do anything to help you out." Finn said while blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

" **Yeah… happy enough to kiss Finn on the lips huh?"** D.F. said with a half lidded look while he grins at Marceline.

Marceline blushed big when she remembered that.

"Well...I…" Marceline tried to something but couldn't.

D.F. chuckles before looking to Finn.

" **Alright Romeo, get back to those blood orbs, you need to unlock it's first skill before we leave."** D.F. said to Finn with a grin.

"O-Okay." Finn said while blushing before grabbed his scythe.

Before he went back to cutting rocks, There was something on Finn's mind.

"Say what was that gold orb I absorbed?"

" **Oh, just a revival type of blood orb that can restore your life if you get killed, though considering how durable you are...you could collect a lot and not use one for a long time if your careful."** D.F. said like it was normal for him.

Finn paled a bit and took that advice at heart.

" **I mean you could have your head smashed in and a gold blood orb would put it back together like it never happened, I could list more fatal injuries if you want?"** D.F. said with a grin.

"Maybe later…" Finn said before he continues cutting down more rocks. He also hope to find more golden blood orbs.

Thankfully he did find one more out of the many boulders here, but considering how many was here...it seemed gold orbs are rarity.

And the total blood orbs Finn acquired…nearly 7000.

Finn huffed a bit before he looked at D.F.

"Do I...have...enough?" Finn asked.

D.F. floats near Finn with a grin.

" **Yep, I can unlock two out of three starter moves if you want."** D.F. said with the grin growing wider.

"Alright!" Finn said before he hold out his scythe.

" **Hold on Finn, I need to explain what they are before you can pick them, otherwise you won't know how to activate them."** D.F. said while giving Finn a half lidded look.

"Oh sorry. What are they?" Finn asked

" **First off, you have a basic charging ability, by holding and resting the scythe on your shoulder, you can charge it for a powerful striking attack, the longer you hold the attack back, the stronger it gets."** D.F. explained with crossed arms about the first melee move.

Finn nodded as he let that info sink in before speaking.

"And what's the second one?"

" **A ranged attack that can send a wave of deadly energy at an enemy, in order to activate it you need to grip the scythe tightly and swing it from side to side while letting the energy build a little for small multiple shots or hold it back for a large single shot, but brace yourself since there is a bit of recoil for a fully charged shot."** D.F. explained for the first ranged move.

Finn did like the sound of that attack but nodded for the recoil part.

" **The final one is more of a way to channel or take in a bit of the scythe for something called a Devil trigger, normally most would only get one based on their parentage, which I can go over more later for you and me only for a personal transformation, but since these weapons are living in a sense…. You can take a form that is similar to the being who was turned into the weapon."** D.F. explained with a serious look.

The trio were surprised at that.

"So what you're saying is...if Finn was using the scythe's powers now...will he transform to look like the Lich?" Jake asked.

D.F. took a moment to think about that before giving a so-so gesture.

" **Something like that, but he would be more or less Finn, maybe a bit more trigger happy with his abilities thanks to the Lich's lust for blood but he would still be the Finn that you know, there's also a time limit to those forms so no worries about anything permanent."** D.F. explained to the trio.

The trio sighed with relief for that one.

"Okay...so what do you recommend? Finn asked.

D.F. grins before he spoke up.

" **I recommend the second and third one if you want a more ranged style, or the first and third to show what a Devil Transformation can do, I think I'll call those borrowed forms that since a Devil Trigger is… different, but I'm saving that one for later."** D.F. said with the grin growing wider.

Finn took a moment to think it through.

"Definitely First and Third." Finn said.

" **Excellent choices, give me a second to do what's needed."** D.F. said before he held his hand forward while Finn's did so as well before many blood orbs shot into the scythe like a faucet running on full while they vanished into the scythe which pulsed with more and more energy before the last blood orb went into it.

The Scythe then emits a weak but noticeable glow which was seen by everyone before Finn's arm was brought back under his control.

" **There, the two are unlocked, we can get the third later."** D.F. said before he looks around and spots a boulder nearby which looked like it blended in with the cave wall.

" **Try out the attack, remember to rest it on your shoulder and let it charge for a few seconds and you should see what I mean."** D.F. said when he points to the boulder.

Finn nodded and got to a good distance and followed D.F's. instructions.

Finn rests the scythe on his shoulder and the effect was instantly seen when a green glow emits from the scythe blade which starts out dim before it gets brighter and brighter as a few more seconds went by.

Jake and Marceline starred with anticipation before Finn shot forward after a few more seconds of charging and hit the boulder… which caused an earth cracking explosion and a sizeable dust cloud. After a few more seconds went by, Finn did a couple or more swings towards those rocks.

All in all... the attack destroyed the boulders and a sizeable chunk of the ground underneath them which showed how deadly a few seconds were.

" **So… you done yet or are you spring cleaning for Marcy?"** D.F. asked with an amused grin when he saw the lack of boulders around the place.

Jake laughed a bit from that.

Both Finn and Marcy gave them half lidded looks before Finn spoke.

"Yeah I'm done with the first one. How do I do the third one again?"

" **I'd recommend saving it for later if we run into the boss, trust me."** D.F. said with a serious expression on his face.

Finn would object, but decided to go with it.

"Okay then."

" **Now then, shall we head to the Candy Kingdom, I believe I see a banana guard running here which would be our que."** D.F. said when he looks through the cave entrance and saw a slightly cut up banana guard which ran to them.

"M-Miss V-Vampire, M-Miss Vampire... w-we… t-the p-princess…" The Banana guard tried to say when it stops in front of her to catch it's breath.

"I guess that's our que to get going." Marceline stated.

"It's time to kick some reaper butt!" Finn said witch his scythe on his shoulders which comically starts the charging move again.

" **Uh… yeah, just try to not blow a hole through the castle or something… it charges on your shoulder remember?"** D.F. said with a half likked look.

"Right...I should definitely put this away for now til we get to the kingdom." Finn said while rubbing the back of his head.

" **One second then."** D.F. said before he had Finn's arm glow the bright green light before the scythe vanished into it.

"Anything else anyone?" D.F. asked while he looked to the group.

"Nope." Jake said.

"I'm good." Marceline said with her new and improved ax on her back.

" **Well then, since it's night out we won't have to worry about the sun hitting Marcy, now let's go."** D.F. said before he vanished into the arm.

The trio nodded to each other before they exit the cave while the scene fades to black.

 **The scene fades back in to show TME and Atomsk still playing their game of Halo while TME grins.**

" **Haha, who's afraid now that I gotta tank!" TME said before he hits a smoking warthog which caused it to explode.**

" **Nice one." Atomsk said while he rammed three players with a ghost earning himself a triple kill.**

" **Hahaha! Beware my friends, for I am the the ghost rider."**

 **A moment later… a skeleton riding a flaming motorcycle appeared on screen and went in front of the duo before vanishing while TME blinks.**

" **Uhhh… either that was a freaky coincidences… or that was some kind of hack to change appearances or something… maybe an easter egg?" TME said while he blinked a few more times.**

" **I have no idea what just happened." Atomsk said who was more confused than TME.**

" **Well this is the multiverse, maybe someone put that in as an easter egg or something… anyway, looks like the readers are here." TME said when he noticed the readers while scratching his head.**

" **Welcome back my fellow readers. Bet you were surprised with what Finn and D.F. did and how about those kiss scenes with Marceline? I mean what was your reaction TME?" Atomsk said while passing the spotlight to him.**

" **Well, for Marceline at the start, it was more or less surprising for her which would explain the hesitation to retaliate, and near the end it was because of the upgraded guitar which caused to to get too excited and kissed Finn with her realizing it until it was too late, and she couldn't do anything since she started that one… Did I miss anything Atomsk?" TME said when he managed to get onto an alien warship and starts to take out the crew to use their weapons.**

" **Nope. You're right on the money. I just hope Marceline admits her feelings for Finn in the next chapter. Anyway, we hope you enjoy chapter two. The next will have some blood. Hopefully no one will get too spooked by Finn's new appearance. Anything you want to say TME?" Atomsk asked passing the spotlight to him again.**

" **Well more like mostly candy blood since the next chapter in mainly set in the Candy Kingdom for now, as for feeling… I would wait about two or three chapters for some… jealous creatings situations, then again it depends on the story so we should be able to decide later if there are feelings that are talked about next chapter or not, Atomsk, want to end the chapter now or do you have anything else to add?" TME said before the spotlight went back to Atomsk.**

" **No that's it for me. Thanks for reading, we hope to see you next time. Now if you excuse us, TME and I are starting a new match of Slayer. Deuces." Atomsk said before the scene fades out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A scene opens up and you find Atomsk and TME watching shows or movies on Netflix.**

" **So what do you want to watch?" Atomsk asked.**

" **Hmm… surprise me, I don't watch movies much nowadays and there might be new ones out." TME while he looks to the TV.**

" **Hmmm...okay." Atomsk said before browsing down.**

" **How about...Doctor Strange?" Atomsk asked.**

" **Alright, I saw the commercials and I never saw it before, why don't we get the readers up to speed before we get into the movie mr. Host." TME said before he looks to the readers for a moment.**

" **Okay, while I do that, make us a couple bowls of popcorn." Atomsk before looking at the readers.**

 **TME got up before he exits the room to grab some popcorn.**

" **Welcome back to "Adventure Time (DMC Style)". I'm your host sonicthehedgehog240 (pen name), while my other host and friend Twilight Master Emerald is making us popcorn. Give a shout out TME." Atomsk said pointing the spotlight to TME.**

 **TME popped his head back into the room before saying one word while a sizzling sound was heard.**

" **Yo." TME said before he popped his head back in when popping was heard.**

" **Anyway the last chapter was something, huh? I bet Finn enjoyed those kisses with Marceline huh? I hope you're all excited for the fight scene in the Candy Kingdom. Do you have anything to say for the readers TME?" Atomsk asked while pointing the spotlight to TME.**

 **TME popped his head back in before speaking up.**

" **Yeah, Let's just say that the demon half of Finn and Finn himself are really gonna show their stuff and I got a surprise that I haven't even told Atomsk about… let's just say that it'll be a real…changer." TME cryptically said before he looked into the kitchen before getting a bit bug eyed.**

" **Uh, excuse me…" TME said before he rushed back in… right before a loud boom was heard.**

" **OH SWEET CHAOS THAT BURNS!" TME shouts from the kitchen.**

" **YO...What's going on in there?!" Atomsk asked in a worried tone.**

 **A moment later… TME stepped out… while covered from head to toe with buttered popcorn while a large amount was in a bowl.**

 **He then hands the bowl to Atomsk before speaking up.**

" **I'll be taking a shower real quick… mind finishing things here." TME said while he walked out of the room while pieces of popcorn fell off of him.**

 **Atomsk sweatdrop at this before looking at the readers.**

" **Okay...I don't know what happened in the kitchen...so I'll ignored that. And I don't know what kind of surprise TME has instore for the story, but hopefully it's a good one." Atomsk said while waiting for TME.**

" **YOU MIGHT AS WELL START THE STORY, I'M FINDING POPCORN AND BUTTER IN PLACES THAT THEY SHOULDN'T BE!" TME shouts from another room before the readers and Atomsk hear a shower starting.**

" **Okay...Happy reading folks." Atomsk said before the scene changes to Finn riding a big Jake while Marceline floats by them.**

 **Night/ Ooo/ Candy kingdom outskirts/ Finn, Jake, Marceline**

The scene fades in to show the trio running or flying towards the candy kingdom while Finn rode on Giant Jake.

Marceline had her upgraded guitar rest on her shoulder while she flew next to Finn and Jake.

"So, any idea who those reaper guys were?, I mean that Demon Finn said that other Demons would go after you Finn, but I didn't think it would that they would pop in my room like that." Marceline said when she tried to think of how they appeared.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"No idea. This is all still too new for me." Finn said before looking at Marceline.

"How you like your new and improve bass Marcy?" Finn asked.

"Radical dude, and if this is just the start then I wonder what would happen if I gave it more of those blood orb things, and I really want to test it out… come on slowpokes let's go!" Marceline said before she giggles again when she flew faster so she could test it out.

Finn chuckled before look at Jake.

"You heard her, Jake. To the Candy Kingdom!"

"Got it bro, Hang on cause I'm stepping it up." Jake said before he made a second pair of legs before he sped up when the two pair of legs act like wheels.

Finn held onto Jake's back so he wouldn't fall.

In no time, the duo made it to Marceline who stopped at the top of a hill while smoke seemed to come from above the hill.

"Uh oh, that doesn't look good." Jake said when he starts to slowly shrink before they made it behind Marceline who looked like she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Marcy? What's wro…" Finn didn't finish as he saw what Marceline was looking.

The Candy Kingdom looked like it was in ruins already… parts of the candy kingdom looked like they were sliced away while smoke and fire was seen in various areas while the castle looked like it would collapse…and the two gumball guardians looked like they were trying to attack something much larger than a regular reapers, it was moving too fast to get a good look at, while the smaller reapers flew around the town to attack the candy citizens.

Marceline and Jake were shocked at the scene.

Finn on the other hand was getting angry… so much so that his eyes flashed red for a second.

Marceline notice the flash before she frowns when she looks to the Candy kingdom.

"Come on you two, we gotta do some serious damage control." Marceline said before she flew to the Candy kingdom gate.

"Let's go Jake." Finn said before he starts running towards the Candy Kingdom.

Wait up bro!" Jake called out before he turned into a tire before he rolled down the hill and past Finn while screaming.

"OH GLOB I CAN'T STOP!" Jake called out while he past Marceline and rolled into the Candy Kingdom before the sound of a crash was heard.

Finn and Marceline winced a bit after hearing that before they entered the gates and saw that Jake crashed into a box of candy tires ironically.

"Ohhhhhh." Jake groans while he picked himself up from the ground and wobbled to the duo.

"H-Hey you two… look... more me's." Jake slurred out which lets the duo how dazed he was.

Marceline and Finn chuckled bit from that.

"You should sit this one out man. Me and Marcy will handle it from here." Finn said before Jake shook his head before he sat on a tire.

"J-Just give me a moment, besides F-Finn, can you summon a w-weapon right now?" Jake asked while he felt his head clear some.

Finn took a moment to think before answering.

"I actually have no clue." Finn said before Finn's arm lowed with a red light before D.F. popped up next to Finn.

" **Yo… you rang?"** D.F. said with a two finger salute and a grin on his face before looking around.

" **Wow, this must have been one interesting party huh?"** D.F. said with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey D.F. how do I summon a weapon?" Finn asked while D.F. chuckles.

" **Just think of the weapon you need and I'll summon it for you, I'll handle the complicated stuff, you just hack and slash like you normally do."** D.F. said before he held up two fingers.

" **So, what do you want, the scythe or the grass sword?"** D.F. asked with a grin on his face.

"Hmmm...scythe for now. Besides, I want to use those upgrades I picked." Finn said which made D.F. chuckle again.

" **Alright… scythe it is, though I'll jump in for the boss up there if you can't fight him."** D.F. said while he points up into the air a few times.

Finn nodded before D.F. caused the arm to glow with a green light before the scythe to appear in Finn's hand.

"Alright. You ready Marcy?" Finn asked with a smirk on his face.

Marceline grinned before she swings her guitar a few times.

"Yeah weenie I am, hey Jake are you good to go?" Marceline asked the magical dog who nods before he got up.

"Yeah but I'll work more on rescuing any candy peeps we come across, can you two handle those reaper guys?" Jake asked when he looked to the duo.

Finn and Marceline nodded before they looked at each other.

"Let's do this." Finn said with determination.

"Yeah man... though we should split up for now to cover more ground and to see if we can find Bonnibel in this mess." Marceline said when she looked around.

Finn nodded to before speaking.

"Alright. I know you're tough Marcy, but please be careful." Finn said with concern in his voice.

Marceline chuckles before looking to Finn.

"Don't worry Finn, unlike earlier, I'll be getting serious so I feel sorry for anyone who gets in my way now." Marceline said before she shot down an alleyway to another street.

Finn still hope that she comes out okay after this. Then he looks at Jake before speaking.

"Alright Jake. Let's get going." He said before he entered through the hole in a nearby wall which led to another section of the Candy kingdom.

"Wait for me!" Jake called before he shot into the hole that Finn went into.

In Marceline's area...

Marceline found herself in a large alleyway after she flew away from Finn and Jake.

She flew forward before seeing a large area after a minute of flying… and heard something like blaster fire and strange words which sound like curse words in another language which could only mean one thing.

"Hold on Bonnie, I'm coming." Marceline muttered before she flew faster.

Meanwhile, said candy monarch was shooting left and right with her blaster at the reapers.

"Take that! And that!" Bubblegum said with each blast.

She got a few hits in but the reapers dodged for the most part before one reaper charged her during one of her blasts.

Bubblegum sees this but was too late to react.

Fortunately something flew from a nearby alleyway and hits the reaper before a voice was heard from the alley.

"I really hope you donks are ready to die for attacking this place." a familiar voice said before the person exits the ally while a familiar ax was embedded in a reaper corpse.

Bubblegum looks to the source of the voice and was surprised and happy to see who it was.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum exclaimed.

"Thats my name don't wear it out." Marceline said with a grin before she looks over to the reapers while floating to her guitar.

"So...who wants to go first?" Marceline said before she cracked her knuckles.

The reapers all looked at each other before they started going after Marceline one by one.

Marceline grinned before she spoke up after she grabbed the handle of her guitar with one hand.

"Well I did say that I would get serious… might as well do that!" Marceline said before she raised her guitar with one arm which showed its new form and slammed it down on a charging reaper who tried to block before the scythe it held was snapped in half before it got impaled on the spikes before it was smashed into the ground.

Marceline then raised the guitar with the now dead reaper on it before she swings the guitar which sent the dead reaper at its comrades.

Some of the reapers were knocked down from that while others still went to attack her.

Bubblegum was staring at AWE before she resumes firing her blaster at the reapers which hit a few reapers heading towards Marceline.

Marceline saw the approaching reapers which made her grin before she charged the reapers and spun like a top for a second which caused 3 reapers to be impaled before she continued to spin while the reaper corpse's scythes flew from the dead owners and killed two when the blades sliced their throats, the final one was blocked by a reaper when it noticed the incoming blade.

Marceline chuckled before she stops to shake off the reaper corpses and to check on PB.

Said monarch continues to use her blaster against the reapers. She even dodged a few swings from their scythes til one of them managed to destroy her blaster.

"OH NO!" Bubblegum screamed with fear while multiple reapers surround her which caused Marceline's eyes to widen in fear though Marceline wouldn't admit that.

"BONNIE!" Marceline called out before she zoomed over and lands in front of Bubblegum to protect her while she looks down for a second and grins when she saw the glowing string.

Bubblegum noticed the glowing string and wondered what it was supposed to do.

Marceline got her guitar ready before she raised her arm to play the cord before she spoke up when the reapers got ready to jump the duo.

"Cover your ears Bonnie!" Marceline said when the reapers jumped while time seemed to slow when Marceline starts to bring her arm down.

The princess didn't know why but covered her ears right before Marceline hit the glowing cord which caused a red wave of sound to shoot from all around her and hit the reapers while the sound of a single rock music cord played.

The reapers shrieked in pain before they start to crack then explode with red blood orbs shot from their corpses and flew to Marceline and her guitar before Marceline sighs when she relaxed when she noticed no other reapers nearby.

Bubblegum was shocked at what happened but was still happy that her friend was here.

"Thanks Marceline." Bubblegum said in a thankful tone.

"No problem, now lets focus on getting to the big boss of these guys and take it down, it might cause the others to vanish." Marceline said when she looks up when she saw a guardian take another swing at that black mass that flew around them.

"Then we're gonna need a lot more fire power. By the way, is that a new ax? Looks a lot like your old one." Bubblegum said after looking at it.

Marceline chuckles before she rests it on her shoulder.

"Yeah, lets just say that Finn got some new powers and one of them let him upgrade my guitar into its new form, it would be better for Finn to explain but he and Jake are in a different area of the Candy kingdom right now." Marceline explained before she looks around the area.

"by the way...was there a reason for you being here?, I mean don't you have escape plans and hidden doorways everywhere?, did they chase you here?, or did you notice a candy peep in trouble?" Marceline asked while she kept her senses up for any possible reapers.

"Come on Marceline, the safety of my people is always important. You should know that already." Bubblegum said before she tried fixing her blaster.

"Didn't mean to offend... just checking if a candy peep or two is in the area since you wouldn't have been here unless there was." Marceline said before she sniffed the air to see if any candy citizens were nearby.

"No worries Marceline. I was helping the gumdrop family escape when those things showed up. I told them to run as fast as they can while I hold them off." Bubblegum explained.

Marceline sniffed a few more times before looking to Bubblegum.

"Guess you missed some here, I'm smelling something marshmallow scented from that building." Marceline said when she points to a nearby building which seemed like it was blocked with rubble.

"Then we better get to them." Bubblegum said with worry after she finally fixed her blaster.

Marceline nods before she approached the rubble and played the red cord which caused the rocks to crack before they explode into more red orbs again before she looks to Bubblegum.

"Ready?, cause things might get worse, you could wait out here and I can send any peeps your way." Marceline suggest to Bubblegum before she gets ready to enter the building.

Bubblegum shook her head before speaking

"No. I'm coming in with you." She said with her blaster ready.

Marceline chuckles before she enters the building with Bubblegum in tow while the scene went to Finn, Jake, and D.F. while they went along another route which led to the main road to the Candy castle.

 **Night/ Ooo/ Candy kingdom/ ruined main road/ Finn, Jake and D.F.**

As they continue to walk, Finn glanced at Jake before speaking.

"You know the plan Jake...I'll handle the reapers while you find any survivors and get them out safely." Finn said.

"Right, but don't worry if two or three head my way, I'll one two buckle their shoes if they to harm and of the peeps when I'm around." Jake said while he shadow boxed a bit beside Finn.

Finn nodded before he looked at D.F.

"And D.F. I need you to be my eyes for any incoming reapers. The boss one is all yours when it appears." Finn said which caused D.F. to grin.

" **No problem for me, but you might want to watch out."** D.F. said when he points to the roof of a building for some reason.

Finn looks up to see the reapers preparing to attack… but something appeared from a shimmer in the air… it looked different like it was a creature which held many spears in its… 6 hands.

"Uh...what is that?" Finn questioned while the 6 hand creature's spears start to glow… and aimed it at the trio while D.F.'s eyes widen when figured out what it was doing.

" **GET TO COVER!, THAT THINGS FOR RANGED SUPPORT!"** D.F. shouts when the 6 armed creature tossed the spears at Finn and Jake.

Finn and Jake scrambled before finding cover behind a fallen wall to dodge the spears.

The creature then summoned more while it waits for Finn and Jake to appear while the reapers jump to the ground and slowly get close to the fallen wall.

"Any idea D.F.?" Finn asked.

" **Yeah but we'll need to be fast, from what I can see… that thing can summon more spears and charge them with energy, Finn, you'll need to get closer while Jake holds off these guys, trying to fight both is just asking for trouble."** D.F. said when he looks to the spear wielding creature who ignored him.

"Okay." Finn said before looking at Jake.

Jake gave a oversized thumbs up before he made his hands grow bigger for fighting them hand to hand.

"I'm ready bro!" Jake said while he gets an overserious look on his face.

"Okay. LET'S GO!" Finn said before he and Jake got out from opposite sides.

However it seemed a good thing that they moved when they did when the creature on the roof actually tossed the spears…into the air before the spears land where they were...from behind the wall which showed how accurate it can be with those spears.

The two brothers paled thinking that if they had not moved...well let's just say that it wouldn't be pretty.

" **GO FINN!"** D.F. shouts while he flew alongside Finn.

Finn nodded and started running towards the 6-arm demon before it attacks when it summons 6 more spears.

Some reapers tried to jump Finn with their scythes were drawn back to attack. 

Finn saw this and had his scythe on his shoulder as he begins to power up.

Jake tried to help but had to jump back a bit when 4 reapers blocked his way.

"Oh no you don't!" Jake growled out when he charged the reapers to fight them.

Finn was grateful for that before he continues to run towards the 6-arm demon.

The 6-armed demon saw that Finn was busy when more reapers blocked his way a moment later while Jake got 4 of the reapers attention.

It starts to charge its spears with energy again while it took the time to choose its target… Finn or Jake.

Said duo were on guard in case the attack goes to whoever.

The 6-armed creature took aim but held its shot when it waits for an opening.

D.F. noticed before calling to the duo.

" **Be careful you two, this guy's smart and it's waiting for one of you to slip up, so keep your guard up!"** D.F. called while watching the 6-armed creature.

Finn and Jake nodded to D.F. while Jake took down a couple more reapers...while Finn continues to charge his scythe.

The creature noticed the odd stance and the growing glow on the scythe and tossed its spears at Finn to see what he would do.

Finn sees and used his scythe to spin it in a circular motion to block the incoming spears.

But because he did that, the charge the scythe built up fades instantly which made the 6-armed demon chuckles while it summons more spears… it looks like Finn needs to charge up the scythe for him to use that attack.

D.F. grit his teeth as he realized what just happened.

" **Hey Finn, watch out, it looks like that guys gunning for you to keep you from charging."** D.F. said while more reapers charged Finn.

Finn nodded before he starts charging his scythe again.

The 6-armed demon noticed before tossing 3 three spears right at Finn and the other three into the air.

Finn was able to dodge to the first three spears...but was now on his guard for the other three.

Said spears seemed to have a slight homing feature apparently when they angles to Finn mid fall while two reapers charged Finn for a pincer attack.

" **Just charge the guy, time for a lesson on another ability...Devil bringer!"** D.F. said to Finn with narrowed eyes while he looked to the spears and the two reapers heading Finn's way.

Finn acknowledged it before he starts going for the 6-arm demon.

A third reaper appeared in front of Finn while the two others gave chase… the spears angled again while time seemed to slow when D.F. spoke up.

" **Remember this feeling Finn, I'll be borrowing you arm for this."** D.F. said before Finns arms moved on their own when the demon arm glowed.

The scythe in the demonic hand was tossed to the human hand before the demonic arm went to throw a punch before the feeling of something… familiar… like Finn's arm wanted to stretch before the feeling grew when it glows brighter before a large ghost like demonic arm appeared before Finn's arm threw the punch at the roof right under the 6-armed demon.

The ghost like arm shot forward at the same time the fist did before it stretched all the way to the roof which the demon stood on before it gripped the roof edge while D.F. spoke up.

" **Get ready to fly and slice!"** D.F. said before the feeling of stretching starts to vanish from Finn's demonic arm.

Finn nodded as he had his scythe ready.

A moment later, Finn flew towards the 6-armed demon and away from the reapers and the spears which hit the ground where he was when the ghost arm returns to normal it's shock before it starts to run along the roof and away from the edge.

Time seemed to slow down more before Finn got ready to swing his scythe as he go a little closer to the 6-armed demon.

Though...D.F. did forget to mention one thing…. How to control Finn's landing as he got closer to the roof with great speed…

Finn landed face first on the roof with a thud before he bounced and hit a wall nearby from a roof entrance which caused the demon to sweatdrop before it starts to chuckle at what it just saw.

Finn groaned before he got up.

"Man...I gotta work on my landing." Finn said while the 6-armed demon summoned more spears before it starts to run from Finn and to another roof to get some distance.

Finn groaned again in annoyance before he starts going after the 6-armed demon again.

The 6-armed demon looked back and tossed all six spears at Finn before it summoned 6 more that it tossed straight up while it ran to the edge and jumped as it summoned more before it lands and tossed 3 at Finn after taking a second to aim before tossing the other three into the air and summoned more while it watched what would happen.

Finn was able to dodge the spears that was heading for him before he noticed the other three heading his way.

Finn grunted in annoyance before he had to dodge the other three while the nine spears above him gathered when they locked onto Finn while the 6-armed demon takes aim for when Finn dodges.

That's when Finn used the spear's semi seeking to his advantage as he continues to rush towards the 6-armed demon which confused it before it saw to it's shock that Finn was trying to lead the spears it's way before it chuckles when it used a spear to point down to the gap between the buildings before it starts to run again.

Finn jumps at the gap and seemed to fall before he used his devil bringer to pull himself up after he remembered D.F.'s lesson. He was finally able to stick the landing at the same spot where the 6-armed demon stood before the demon turned to him when the next building was too far and got into a combat stance.

Finn got into a stance as well before speaking.

"Alright you. I don't know sent you, but aiding these monsters was a big mistake. And now you're gonna pay."

" **Your wrong about two things… I'm not lending these grunts a hand out of the kindness of my heart and I'm not the leader here, we all work for the god of the demon realm that Sparda sealed off when he fell for a weak human mortal and all of us want revenge... awakening to your demonic half was a mistake since it now acts as a beacon for all of us… and Mundus will be pleased when we wipe out a son of Sparda... SO WHAT IF A KINGDOM OR TWO IS DESTROYED IN THE PROCESS!"** The Demon said while it tossed a spear at Finn before summoning another when it ran towards him.

Finn dodged the first spear that was aiming him while the demon points 4 of the spears at him for a thrust attack while the other two were raised for a smash like hit.

Finn dodged again before he used his scythe at 6-armed demon that was coming for him. Unfortunately, the cuts were shallow when the demon's charge carried it away from Finn before it turned to Finn before it spoke up.

" **Face it Son of Sparda, we've nearly totaled this kingdom and you've had trouble keeping up with me, even if you do beat me… can you take the leader of this group with the skills you have?, I'm not made for melee fights but the leader here is able to fight at close range and at melee range with ease and would make me seem like a weakling in comparison… face it, you lost this kingdom!"** The demon taunts while pointing a spear at Finn.

Finn stared at the 6-armed demon with hatred before speaking.

"That's where you're wrong. This kingdom will not fall as long as I stand. And as for this Mundus guy...he is no God if he got defeated by Sparda." Finn said with a smirk.

The 6-armed Demon chuckles before looking to Finn after lowering it's weapon.

" **When did I say that Sparda fought Mundus?, I only said that Sparda sealed the demon realm off from this realm... and as for this kingdom… look around at the state it's in, even if you do win, do you think Mundus will let this place stand as long as you're here?, try and think for a second… do you think this kingdom can survive another attack like this… especially when stronger demons appear?"** The demon said before its starts to walk around Finn.

" **You can get as angry as you want... you can deny it all you want... but this is reality boy… and even if Sparda and Mundus fought one another, how do you explain Mundus still being alive?, seems to me that even if he is still sealed… Mundus was the one who came out on top in the end, so tell me, how will you beat Mundus or save anyone with the lack of power that you have?"** The Demon asked while it keeps an eye on Finn to see how he would react.

Finn knew what the demon was trying to do and wasn't gonna fall for it.

"You can talk all you want...but I'm gonna take you down all with any other demon that comes for. And when I meet this Mundus guy...I'll make sure he suffers." Finn said with determination before he starts charging his scythe.

The demon chuckles before it spoke up again.

" **Then I'll say this then before I stop talking for now, you may deny it right now, and insult us and our lord Mundus all you want, but these are very possible what if's… and there's only one of you… tell me… what would you do if multiple kingdoms are invaded at once?, do you decide to sacrifice multiple to save one?, or do you try and save them all and lose them?, the only thing I can tell you is this… as long as you're alive, Mundus will never stop sending demons after you and those you care about, so a bit of advice… leave this land if you really care for this place, Mundus will invade this world with his full army sooner or later, but not without killing you first."** The demon said while it starts to back away from Finn and stops at the roof edge.

Finn was confused as he saw the 6-armed demon at the edge.

" **We'll meet again boy... I felt from that attack a bit ago that even if it was light, I won't survive with my current power and I'm smarter than my brother and sisters, I'll come for you after I gather some power… but remember what I said boy, Mundus won't stop to kill you and will go through anyone who gets in his way so try and remember that before you lose someone important… after all… you have the entire demon realm out to kill you and a single kingdom won't last hours if stronger demons appear here."** The demon said before it steps back off the edge and falls off the roof.

Finn got to the edge to see that the 6-armed demon was falling before it vanished into a portal which closed as soon as it enters.

Finn didn't want to admit it...but the demon might be right.

D.F. appeared next to Finn with a serious expression on his face.

" **You know he's right… right?, I could tell… the boss is many times stronger than that spear demon… and there are stronger demons just waiting in the demon realm… all ready to attack…"** D.F. said with crossed arms.

"If that's the case...we're gonna need to train more." Finn said while D.F. rubbed the back of his head.

" **Yeah... but for now, we need to back Jake up, he's holding his own but he's being outnumbered when the reapers focused on him."** D.F. said while he turned to the battle between Jake and the Reapers.

Jake grabbed a reaper and used it as a shield from two others who attacked him before tossing the three towards who more from his right while one managed to nick his arm when Jake got lucky with his toss which turned him.

"Hang on Jake!" Finn yelled before he started going towards his brother's location while D.F. vanished for now.

Jake in the meantime shrunk down to avoid a reapers attack which nearly took his head off before he grew and uppercuts the reaper before using that momentum to shrinks again which caused him to float in the air before growing to normal size right before he lands to pant a little since the reapers were coming at him one after another, what they lacked with strength, they made up for it with numbers.

Luckily for him, Finn shows up after slicing one of the reapers in half.

"Finn!, thank glob, what took you so long?" Jake asked when he moved to have his back face Finn's back while reapers circled them.

"Sorry Jake, that demon was getting on my nerve." Finn said with a serious expression on his face.

"Well as long as you took him out so he wouldn't kill us, I'm not really complaining." Jake said while he turned his hands huge again.

"Actually Jake...he escaped...but we have bigger problems now." Finn said which confused Jake greatly before he ducked to counter attack an approaching reaper and slugged it into the other reapers behind it.

"You mean all of these guys attacking us or something even worse?... Lich bad?... please tell me I'm wrong with that last part." Jake said before he stretched his arm and grabbed to reaper's scythes which caused the reapers holding them to shriek when they got spun around quickly before they got launched at their comrades which got a larger number knocked over as a result.

"Jake...what that demon told me...is far beyond Lich bad." Finn said before he took down a few of the reapers with his scythe.

"What!?, but the Lich was mondo crazy bad, who could be worse that him!?" Jake said with a shocked expression before he dodged another attack from a few reapers before slugging them all away.

"I think we should ask Marceline that later. Right now let's get rid of these reapers." Finn said before he and Jake charged the reapers before time went to a bit later.

After a few close calls and a few cuts here and there, the duo had to pant for breath after they finally got rid of the last reaper in the area.

"Ha...Ha...H-Hey...Finn...th-think… that was...the...last….one here?" Jake asked while he pants for breath.

"I-I...don't...know... What...do...you think...D.F.?" Finn asked while catching his breath before D.F. popped and looked around.

" **Not bad, a few hundred more and you might be able to keep up with higher level demons somewhat, but for now we need to go when you catch your breath… we got the boss to deal with… and it looks like it's getting ready to attack."** D.F. said with narrowed eyes while he looked up to the sky where the leader fought the gumball guardians.

It was bigger than the reapers that Finn and Jake fought before it stops a bit away from the gumball guardians before it's form was finally seen when it seemed to shimmer into reality with a large scythe with a purple energy blade in it's right hand.

It had a dark looking cloak while black mist seemed to pour from it, it had pale grey dead looking skin, glowing blue eyes or sockets where the eyes were… all in all it looked like a deadly grim reaper that was out for blood… and the feeling that was felt when it fully emerged… it made the Lich's presence seem tame in comparison which caused the gumball guardians to take a step back in shock.

Finn was a bit surprised by that before speaking.

"I guess that's the boss. Ready D.F.?" Finn asked, however D.F. points to the grim reaper for some reason which made the duo look back when D.F. spoke up.

" **He's about to attack."** D.F. said when the reaper held the scythe with both of his hands and his eyes glowed more with energy.

Finn and Jake were shocked at that face. But Jake was a bit more scared… especially with what the grim reaper did next.

The reaper vanished which confused everyone before the reaper appeared next to a gumball guardian right when it shouts.

" **PRINCESS, YOU MUST FLEE!"** The gumball guardian shouts right before the reaper slashed with it's scythe… and cuts the gumball guardian's head clean off with one strike while the other guardian look on in shock… the grim reaper was only slightly taller than a full grown adult and it took down a gumball guardian like it was nothing before the gumball guardians head and body crashed to the ground outside of the castle walls before D.F. spoke up after a moment.

" **Still think that spear demon was bluffing Finn?"** D.F. said while it looks to the grim reaper with narrowed eyes.

Instead of speaking, Finn shook his head after been knowing that the spear demon was right.

" **Still think some regular training would work against guys that are stronger than that?"** D.F. asked while the grim reaper turned to the other gumball guardian who tries to attack the grim reaper while the reaper moved from side to side again.

"Nope. We're gonna need some heavy duty training." Finn said while D.F. points to the castle.

" **We should head to the castle… knowing PB if she's still alive, she most likely saw something like a child to her get killed will most likely be extremely angry, and you know how she gets when she loses her temper right?"** D.F. said after lowering his arm.

"Don't remind me." Finn said before the trio started heading towards the castle while the scene went back to Marceline and Bubblegum entering the ruined building.

 **Night/ Ooo/ Candy kingdom/ ruined building/ Marceline, Bubblegum**

When Marceline and Bubblegum entered the building, they could already tell that the building was barely holding together while Marceline looks to Bubblegum.

"I'll need to carry you if this place starts to come down on us, just giving a heads up so you don't say warn me next time or something." Marceline said while she rests her guitar on her shoulder.

Bubblegum nodded for the head's up while her blaster was ready.

Marceline sniffed the air before pointing to some stairs leading up at the end of the room.

"The scent leads there, be careful, if you didn't know already then these guys can pop up literally out of nowhere so watch your back every few seconds, that mistake nearly got me killed earlier." Marceline said while she looks around while she floats forward.

"They were in your house?! Are you okay?" Bubblegum asked with worry while Marceline sighs.

"Thanks to Finn I am, apparently he became a half demon like myself after his final battle with the Lich, you'll have to ask him and Jake more details, but we won't have to deal with the Lich anymore, anyway, Finn… took the hits that were meant for me but he just shrugged them off when he killed those reapers who attacked him, though… Finn wasn't Finn at the time… confusing I know but Finn and Jake will agree with me on this." Marceline said before looking to Bubblegum.

"Though you might be surprised with his new look, he actually looks… well… hot believe it or not instead of a kid now." Marceline said before she gave Bubblegum a half lidded look.

"Don't tell Finn or Jake I said that or I'll do something that will make you regret it Bonnie, I know things about you remember?" Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum snickered a bit before speaking.

"Don't worry Marceline, I won't tell them that you have the hots for Finn." She said while still snickering.

Marceline blushed greatly before she spoke up.

"Well I doubt you'll say the same once you see him… now come on, we got a candy person to rescue." Marceline said while she floats to the stairs with a slightly faster speed.

Bubblegum agreed with her while trying to catch up to the Vampire Queen before the duo found themselves on the second floor… and on the other side was the marshmallow kids with the largest one all cut up while the others sat around him while crying which wasn't a good sign.

"Oh my Glob." Bubblegum said while covering her mouth with her hand while Marceline placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We don't know if the kid's dead yet or not, you go check on him and the others, I'll follow so you don't worry about any sneak attacks." Marceline said with a patient tone.

Bubblegum nodded before going towards the marshmallow kids.

Once she got closer, she gently asked…

"Is he okay?"

Surprisingly, the one that was cut up spoke up… though very weakly.

"P-Princess...is… t-that...you?" The cut up marshmallow kid said when he recognized the voice.

"Oh my…" Bubblegum didn't get to finish as she got on her knees to take a closer look at the cut up marshmallow kid.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you fixed up." She said while the cut up marshmallow kid spoke up with a barely heard voice.

"I-I... wo-wont make it...p-princess… I-I can't even...see or f-feel a-anything… any...more…are...my brothers...and sisters… al-alright?" The cut up marshmallow kid asked before one of the smaller one's spoke up.

"Y-Yes they're alright. But don't talk. Save your strength." Bubblegum said getting a little teary while the cut up Marshmallow kid smiled a litte.

"G-Good...that...go...od…..." The cut up marshmallow kid said before he fell silent.

Bubblegum shut her eyes while tears started coming out while one of the smaller marshmallow kids lightly shook the cut up one's shoulder.

"Brother….Bro?..." The Marshmallow kid said before it starts to tear up as well when it started to realize what just happened while the other Marshmallow kids did as well before Marceline frowned when she looked away while a tear fell from one eye.

That's when Bubblegum got angry.

"Those monsters. I'm gonna find every last one of those reapers and kill them." She said.

"Bonnie, calm down... you're scaring the kids." Marceline said while she looks to the marshmallow kids who were surprised at Bubblegum's anger.

Said princess sees the kids being a little scared of her.

Bubblegum calmed down before speaking.

"I'm sorry kids." She said showing a little regret which seemed to calm the Marshmallow kids somewhat before Marceline spoke up.

"Hey kids, who's the eldest here?" Marceline asked before the Marshmallow kids looked to one another before the second biggest one raised their hand.

"Alright… if you can be brave, can you lead you brothers and sisters out of here?, the way out is clear." Marceline said which caused the Marshmallow kin in question to blink.

"B-But what if more of t-those guys c-come back?... b-big bro here had to lead them a-away or we w-would have b-been... " The marshmallow kid said with a frightened tone.

"Don't worry kids. Me and Marceline will handle them. Plus Finn is also here helping as well." The princess said trying to give them hope.

"Well… I am a bit worried more of those guys will pop up, if you listen to us exactly, then can you follow us and hide when we say so?" Marceline asked which surprised some of the Marshmallow kids.

"She's right. Just follow us. We'll make sure nothing happens to you." Bubblegum said while the Marshmallow kids looked to one another before the second elsest looks to the cut up one.

"W-What about… Big bro… I-I mean we can't j-just leave him here." The marshmallow kid said while Marceline rests her guitar on her shoulder.

"No worries... we can come back after we take care of things, I'm sure you're big bro wouldn't want you guys to get hurt after what he did right?" Marceline asked while the kids looked to one another again in thought.

"We understand how you're all feeling...but your big bro would want you all to live right?" Bubblegum asked which caused the kids to be silent for a second before the second eldest spoke up.

"A-Alright… w-we'll follow." The second eldest said before he looked around the room and wobbled over to a torn off curtain and slowly dragged it while the other marshmallow kids wobbled over as well before they helped him to cover the eldest with the curtain.

Bubblegum and Marceline helped escort the marshmallow kids out of the building while checking for any incoming reapers.

Surprisingly there was none for some reason which seemed off which got Marceline on guard while the group got outside from a secondary door which showed the candy kingdom castle directly in front of them and saw the two gumball guardians trying to hit the grim reaper in its more mist like form to no avail.

"Hey Bonnie, how long were those two trying to hit that guy?" Marceline said when she saw that it looked like the Grim reaper was just messing with them.

"Honestly, I didn't noticed since I was so busy with those other reapers." Bubblegum said before the grim reaper flew away from the gumball guardians and formed into it's more reaper like form which caused the pressure to go over their group.

"Mein Glob." Bubblegum said in shock before the grim reaper vanished and reappeared beside the gumball guardian right before it shouts.

" **PRINCESS, YOU MUST FLEE!"** The gumball guardian shouts right before the reaper slashed with it's scythe and caused it's head and body to fall to the ground… separated which caused Marceline and the marshmallow kids eyes to widen in shock.

"NOOOO!" Bubblegum screamed after witnessing it before Marcelince grit her teeth while her eyes flashed in anger a moment later.

"Come on…. we gotta get to the castle… Finn and Jake must be heading there if they say what just happened." Marceline said with a serious tone while she rests her guitar on her shoulder.

Bubblegum nodded before her face got serious too.

"Alright. Come on kids." She said before they started heading towards the castle.

Oddly enough for both groups… they didn't find anymore reapers which was a bit odd considering the fights they had earlier while the two groups watched the second gumball guardian try to fight the grim reaper which moved around for now to avoid it's hits.

A few minutes of walking for both groups later… they found themselves on opposites ends of the Candy Kingdom plaza in front of the Candy castle in full view of one another.

 **Night/ Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Candy Kingdom Paza/ Finn, Jake, Marceline, Bubblegum, Marshmallow kids**

Finn and Jake were relieved to see that Marceline and Bubblegum are okay along with the marshmallow kids...though they did notice one was missing...

"Marcy, PB...you're okay." Finn said with a relief tone.

Bubblegum was shocked and blushed a bit when she saw Finn's new look.

"Is that you Finn?" The princess asked while still blushing as she continues to stare.

Finn also blushed at the stare while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehehe...Yeah PB it's me. Kinda went a big change." Finn said.

D.F. then pops up with a grin on his face.

" **Why Hello Princess, nice to meet'cha."** D.F. said with a two finger salute.

"WHAT THE GLOB?!" Bubblegum screamed after getting spooked.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that Finn's demonic side can project itself like an image and if needed take over Finn's body to protect him, should have mentioned that earlier." Marceline said while she rubbed the back of her head.

Bubblegum would've said some till she saw Finn's demonic hand.

'So he really is a half demon.' She thought.

Finn noticed the Princess's gaze on his demonic arm.

"Yes PB, I'm a half demon." He said.

"H-How is it possible?" Bubblegum asked in disbelief.

" **Oh he nearly got killed by the Lich which woke me up before I absorbed the guy and the grass sword, and I must say I'm glad i'm awake to meet someone with good looks like yours."** D.F. said with a grin on his face.

Bubblegum blushed a bit from that.

Finn gave D.F. a half lidded look.

"Dude what are you doing?" He asked while D.F. gave him a slightly fanged grin.

" **Hey don't pin all of this on me, I'm you remember?, you may like Marcy and FP still… but you still have some feelings for certain ladies… I'm just being honest about what we are feeling… simple as that."** D.F. said with a grin while he shrugged.

Finn blushed big after D.F. said that.

Marceline gave Finn a raised eyebrow before she spoke up.

"Wow, you just got more surprising Finn, I would be a little irritated if I wasn't so amused at this situation." Marceline said with an amused tone.

Bubblegum then did this.

"*Fake Cough* Bull shit." She said like she was actually coughing but made sure that the marshmallow kids didn't hear her.

D.F. then noticed the kids before he looked to Bubblegum and Marceline.

" **Well, future flirting aside… aren't you missing a marshmallow kid?, did he get out or something?"** D.F. said when he counted the number of walking marshmallows.

That's when Bubblegum put her head down in sadness.

"One of them...didn't make it."

Finn's eyes widen after hearing that.

"W-What?" Finn questioned before looking at Marceline to see if it's true.

Marceline was just silent and only nods to confirm Finn's question while the marshmallow kids start to tear up again.

Finn was sad at first but then started getting angry.

Jake was shocked before he also got angry as well when he remembered how the marshmallow kids helped them in the past.

D.F. however looked calm before he looked to the Marshmallow kids and said something surprising.

" **Tell me, was he brave?"** D.F. said all of a sudden to the Marshmallow kids who looked surprised.

"The only thing he cared about was the safety of his siblings." Bubblegum replied which made D.F. nod before he floats over and knelt in front of the Marshmallow kids.

" **You should be proud of him then, he made a choice that saved his family, I doubt he died with regrets right?"** D.F. said which again surprised the Marshmallow kids before they looked to one another.

The marshmallow kids all nodded to D.F. in agreement since it was the big brother's job is to protect his/her family.

" **Then instead of mourning for him right now, you should all focus on living, speaking of which… Finn, time to tag out…"** D.F. said to the Marshmallow kids before looking to Finn after he got to his feet and looked to the sky.

Finn nodded before the demonic arm gave a red glow before it fades while Finn's eyes closed… a moment later, Finn's eyes opened to show glowing red eyes which showed D.F. taking over while Finn went into the ghost form where D.F. was.

Bubblegum was both shocked and confused after seeing this.

D.F. chuckles at Bubblegums stumped expression.

" **As much as I want to talk to you about yours truly… well have to set a date after I deal with this guy."** D.F. said when he looked to the sky and wasn't surprised to see what was falling their way… the second gumball guardian… which was missing its left arm.

Everyone else was shocked after witnessing it.

The guardian used its remaining arm to catch itself which destroyed the fountain in the plaza before it noticed Bubblegum.

" **P-Princess, why are you still here?"** the gumball guardian asked while it kept itself from falling.

"Don't worry about me. I should be more concerned for you. Besides we have help." Bubblegum said pointing at Finn.

However before the guardian could say anything...D.F. Shouts out to the guardian.

" **BEHIND YOU!"** D.F. shouts...but it was too late when the gumball guardian felt something...very wrong.

" **Pro..tect….the...pri…."** the guardian tried to say before it… split open from head to toe when it was bisected and the two halves fell to the ground on the kingdoms outer walls and fell to the ground while the grim reaper floats right where the Gumball guardian was.

"NOOO!" Bubblegum yelled while everyone else gasped after seeing that while D.F. kept silent when the grim reaper floats to the ground and lands a bit away from the group.

" **So… you're the one Lord Mundus wants dead?, a bit overkill to destroy a kingdom before its time but I have my orders and I've seen what happens when a son of Sparda gains strength."** The grim reaper said while it looks to both D.F. and Finn.

Bubblegum was shocked when she heard the name Sparda before looking at Finn and D.F.

'Finn is related to Sparda?!' She thought which got the grim reaper's attention.

" **And it seems that the Vampire Queen isn't the only one who's heard of Sparda even in this twisted world… I've seen what the world was like before it became this post apocalyptic world so I'm surprised that any information made it at all...I'll make you a deal… those Marshmallow children can leave… But you four are staying so I can end any chance of finding out more about Sparda."** The grim reaper said surprisingly while it held its scythe with one hand.

Everyone looked at one another before Finn looked at D.F.

"What do you think D.F.?" He asked.

" **I'm thinking this guy could care less… and I've been sensing lesser reapers around us...they won't get closer but I doubt that they'll let anyone leave."** D.F. said when he looked to the two exits with a frown.

Everyone else sees the exits as well and they can see the reapers at the doorways.

They could see some reapers here and there while the grim reaper spoke up.

" **Seems they want blood but don't want to get in my way, guess you'll have to keep those children out of the way."** the grim reaper said surprisingly… Didn't he destroy the Candy Kingdom?

Everyone was a bit confused about that reaper.

"Don't you want to destroy this place?" Marceline asked which made the Grim reaper look to her.

" **Don't be foolish child, Like this world's death, I prefer things to take their natural course… but Lord Mundus was able to beat me in combat so in accordance with the Demon realms law… I must follow his orders whether I like it or not."** The grim reaper said while tightening his grip on the scythe.

Finn narrowed his eyes at the reaper before looking at D.F.

"You got a plan D.F.?" He asked.

" **Yeah… since talking won't work… "** D.F. said before he vanished and reappeared above the Grim reaper with the bone scythe raised to strike before he slammed it down towards the Grim reaper who raised his scythe in defence when D.F. called out.

" **I'LL JUST KICK HIS ASS!"** D.F. shouts while the ground under the reaper cracks while the reaper stood strong.

Everyone stared in AWE at what D.F. did before the Grim reaper chuckles.

" **Foolish boy."** the Grim reaper said before he lowered his body and spun to everyone's surprise and backhands D.F. away before he lands on the ground behind the Grim reaper.

Everyone was starting to get worried for D.F. while the grim reaper looked to his scythe and arm to see that they were shaking a little.

" **Hmmm."** the Grim reaper hummed before turning to D.F. who got up from the ground and narrowed his eyes at the reaper.

" **I see that you might have potential… but if that's the best you can do then you might as well just let me kill you painlessly."** The grim reaper said while getting ready to attack with the scythe drawn back while D.F. chuckles.

" **Oh I'm just getting warmed up."** D.F. said while he rests the scythe on his shoulder which starts to charge the attack.

Jake and Marceline knew what's gonna happen while Bubblegum and the marshmallow kids watched.

After a minute of waiting...D.F. charged the grim reaper who charged back before they sent their attacks forward which made an extremely loud clang sound… but to everyone's shock… The grim reaper stood strong against the attack and actually launched D.F. back which caused him to skid on the ground and he stabbed the scythe blade into the ground which stops him from crashing into a wall.

"D-did that just happen?" Jake asked when he saw D.F. being overpowered.

Everyone else nodded while still being in shock.

D.F. then chuckles before he looks to the Grim reaper.

 **Might as well get serious then!"** D.F. said before he tossed the scythe into the air.

Everyone that saw that was wondering what's he gonna do.

A moment later the scythe came back down to D.F. before he caught it with the scythe being upside down before he stabs himself in the heart with the blade to everyone's shock while the Grim reaper just raised an eyebrow.

But before anyone could say anything...the scythe and D.F. glows with a familiar green light before energy that mimicked the Liches appeared and surrounds D.F.

Everyone watched with anticipation while most recognize that green aura.

A moment after they did… It fades to reveal D.F.'s new form while an image of the lich was seen behind D.F. for a second before it fades.

From head to toe… D.F. looked like a pure skeleton who wore the Lich's robes except that it was in D.F.s outfit's color style.

All in all D.F. looked like a smaller version of the Lich now except for two things… one; the demonic arm which more like the ghost arm for the devil bringer… and the red glow that formed when the green energy settled down.

Everyone was shocked at D.F's. new look.

That's when Finn said something.

"Slamacow! That is awesome!" He said liking the transformation.

"And I thought the Lich form was a bluff…" Marceline said with with both shock and surprise.

Jakes jaw just dropped while he kept quiet.

Princess Bubblegum was just speechless at what she witnessed.

The marshmallow kids thought what D.F. did was cool.

D.F. then raised his now bony hand before the ground starts to rumble while Jake fell to his rear while Marceline floats to avoid the shaking.

The marshmallow kids all gather around Bubblegum before said monarch knelt down and wrapped her arms around them.

Finn wasn't affected since he's a spirit.

D.F. then clinched his raised hand before multiple bones shot from the ground before D.F. points it towards the Grim reaper before the still multiplying bones shot towards him which caused the reaper to moved to the side while D.F. points to him like a conductor which caused the bones to give chase while the grim reaper continues to dodge and slice through bones when they got close while Jake and Marceline got wide eyed at the display.

Bubblegum and the marshmallow kids had the same reaction while watching this.

Finn however said this.

"Mathematical."

After a minute of the bones chasing the Grim reaper...the grim reaper vanished with a surprising burst of speed and reappeared behind D.F. with his Scythe already heading to the Pseudo Lich's back.

Time seemed to slow when Jake and Marceline tried to shout a warning to the weaponless D.F.

Finn, Bubblegum and the marshmallow kids were scared at what was about to happen.

However D.F. spun around while his demonic arm glowed with a deeper green glow which flew to his bony arm before catching it which caused a clang like sound which revealed that D.F. summoned the Grass sword in a reverse grip to everyone's shock before he spoke up when he got ready to punch with his demonic ghost arm.

" **Just because I only used one weapon…"** D.F. said with a tone that sounded like his and the original Lich's before he roared when he slugs the grim reaper in the stomach.

" **DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T USE BOTH!"** D.F. roared before the Grim reaper got sent flying back before D.F. pulled his arm back to get ready when the bone surround him when the Grim reaper crashed into a building which results in a dust cloud.

Marceline and Jake could only look on in shock at what D.F. was doing while Marceline starts to cheer.

"Woho!, way to kick that death knockoffs' butt!" Marceline called out.

Everyone looked at her after hearing that.

Marceline noticed before she spoke up with a slight blush.

"What?, don't tell me you thought that wasn't impressive." Marceline said to the others while she rests her guitar on her shoulder.

Everyone else rubbed the back of their heads or arms since they were also thinking the same thing.

Finn was glad that D.F. did that, but wondered if Marceline would cheered for him if he did that as well.

Jake cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before he spoke up.

"Uh.. I hate to be the negative one here since I'm normally upbeat...but what about that REAPER GUY WHO'S STILL PROBABLY ALIVE!" Jake said before he points back to the fight where D.F's ghost arm glows before he got ready to punch when he noticed something in the building when the dust cloud settles a bit.

He the sends a punch towards the cloud which results in the ghost arm flying towards the cloud and it seemed to grab something before D.F. pulled which results in the Grim reaper flying towards him in the ghost arms grip before D.F. got ready to attack by having the bones sharpening to points which start flying towards the grim reaper who was oddly silent.

Everyone watched and hope that D.F. kills the reaper.

But Finn, with his hero instincts, feels like something's off.

Said instincts turned out to be right when the Grim reaper turned into black mist which allowed it to flow through the bones and shits back to normal out of the ghost arms grip with his scythe already heading towards D.F.'s head before more bones shot from the ground and bounced the blade away to allow D.F. to dodge before D.F. and the grim Reaper start to move faster and faster when they tried to attack one another.

Everyone was relieved that D.F. dodged that attack. Now they were all watching with anticipation when D.F. used a bone to fly in front of the Grim reapers eyes and moved with the bone to get behind him while he points the grass sword at the grim reapers back for a thrusting attack… but to everyone's shock...D.F. Returns to normal which slowed him somewhat which allowed the Grim reaper to block him and a moment later...D.F. was sent flying when he barely blocked an attack and flew towards the group of watchers before he crashed into the ground in front of the group while the grass sword and the bone scythe land near the groups

"D.F.!" Everyone yelled.

Finn got to his side while worrying for him before D.F. sat up while growling to the rest of the group.

" **Keep back!"** D.F. growled out when he saw the Reaper charging towards him before his purple scythe glows before he sent a purple crescent energy slice towards him while he raised his demon arm in defense.

However no one would expect what happened next... when Marceline flew forward and pushed D.F. out of the way and tried to block the attack with her guitar right before the energy wave hit her...and sliced the handle in two while a deep cut appeared on her left shoulder which led to her right leg which bled greatly before she starts to fall back while her would bleed greatly.

Everyone was stood with shock and fear after seeing that.

Finn however said this.

"MARCELINE!" He yelled while tears were coming out of his eyes as he saw how hurt she was.

That's when he started getting angry.

However Jake caught her before she could hit the ground while D.F. who looked back to see what happened looked on in shock before he started to get angry as well… so much so that while his face looked normal… his eyes glow blood red from his anger.

"Oh glob…this is….WE NEED SOMETHING RED!, SHE'S BLEEDING OUT!" Jake shouts to the others while Marceline's wound would not close while the Grim reaper said something that would cause something extremely shocking with both D.F. and Finn.

" **To bad she got in the way… she would have lived a bit longer if she didn't try such an idiotic move."** The Grim reaper said while he looks to the vampire queen from a distance.

While everyone else tries to help Marceline, Finn and D.F. looked at the Grim reaper with more anger and hatred which caused Finn's body to flicker with D.F. in his place while Finn's hair and D.F's hair covered his eyes…right before Finn or D.F. vanished and only Finn's body was left which clinched his hands after he got up.

Everyone else, including Marceline, though badly hurt, but was able to see this was shocked at what they saw when they saw Finn's demon arm switching between red and blue before Finn or D.F. spoke up with a growl.

" **How dare you…"** Finn? Growled with a voice that shifts from D.F. and Finn's which gave a slight echoish tone.

" **How...dare... you…"** Finn? growled out when a purplish aura emits from him while his arm slowly took a purple color when the red and blue mixed before Finn? roared out.

" **DO THAT TO MY MARCY!"** Finn? roars out which caused his eyes to be seen which showed a bright blue eye and a bright red eye before a large burst of purple energy shot to the sky from his body.

Everyone had shock and AWE looks on their faces.

Marceline had the same reaction but blushed after hearing the "My Marcy" part.

A moment later the purple pillar fades which showed an unexpected form to all… one which shocked even the Grim reaper.

" **I-Impossible… t-that form should only belong… to Sparda himself!"** The grim reaper said with a greatly shocked tone when the form was fully seen.

His form looked like he was wearing black and gold armor which seemed slightly scaly like a reptiles or a insectoid of sorts.

He had a Ram like helmet which had two horns on the side of his head, black cape like attachments that look like insect wings.

And aside of a red or blue aura, it was purple in color… all in all, this Finn's new form seemed many times stronger than the Lich form, even if he was unarmed.

Everyone was shocked at Finn's new form. Marceline and Bubblegum were the most shocked.

Finn? was silent when he looked to the grim reaper before holding a hand out before the bone scythe shot to him along with the grass sword before they glowed and the two glows mixed before reforming into the scythe with green joint like ligaments on the inside of the scythe before he rests it on his shoulder which starts to charge it before he spoke up.

" **I don't care about Sparda right now… all I want…"** Finn? said before he vanished with a burst of speed before appearing in front of the grim reaper with the scythe already about to connect.

" **...is your death."** Finn said before his attack went through the grim reaper before it could react while Finn lands behind him before the Grim reaper slowly turned to him.

" **I-Impossible…"** The grim reaper said before his torso fell to the ground and his legs fell to their knees before Finn returns to normal before Finn reappeared where he was next to Marceline and Jake.

D.F. was silent before he turned and walked over to Marceline with a serious expression on his face.

Finn was also looking at Marceline but with a worry expression on his face.

"Why isn't she healing?" He asked.

" **From lack of red most likely, we need some blood orbs, a green orb, a yellow orb, or something red."** D.F. said before he looks around to think before he looked to his arm.

" **Hey Marcy, I know you might disagree, but how about this?"** D.F. said while showing his red glowing arm to her and everyone else.

Everyone else was surprised at the idea.

Marceline knew she needs some red but didn't want to hurt D.F. or in this case, Finn's arm.

"I-I...don't want to...h-hurt you." She said while D.F. frowned.

" **Look Marcy, I'll ask nicely one more time... bite my arm and take it's color or I'll make you, you need something red now, and since your greatly weakened, I could make you bite into this arm with no trouble."** D.F. said with a serious expression on his face while putting his arm close to her mouth.

Marceline frown at D.F. before she looked at the others whom all had worried looks on their faces.

Finn had a look that said please.

Marceline sighed as she had no other choice.

"Okay...I'll do it." She said which caused D.F. to grin before he angled his arm a bit more till it touched Marceline's lips.

Marceline sighed before having her fangs touch D.F's. arm which slowly turned it grey when Marceline starts to absorb the color from it till the arm was grey and the glowing was pure white.

D.F. watched the wound while that happened, and while it worked somewhat, he noticed that the wound was still bleeding.

" **Damn, we need something else….hmm."** D.F. said before he got a grin on his face while he carefully pulled his arm away while it seemed like he bit something in his mouth before he leaned down and kissed Marceline before sliding his tongue in… which had his own blood dripping from his tongue and into Marceline's mouth.

The marshmallow kids all said…

"Ewww!"

Jake was surprised that D.F. did that.

Bubblegum was on the same boat as Jake while blushing.

Marceline also blushed while her wounds started to heal.

Finn was glad that is working but once again feeling jealous that D.F. pulled that move again.

When the wound healed, D.F. kept the kiss up for a minute before he pulled away with a grin.

" **So… feel better now?"** D.F. said to Marceline before he got to his feet, though he took a second to steady himself after wobbling a few steps.

" **Wooo!, that was one heck of a kiss, either that was me getting breathless from kissing Marcy or that's the bloodloss talking."** D.F. said with a wide grin on his face while his demonic arm slowly returns to normal.

Jake grins at D.F. for what he did.

The marshmallow kids still thought it was gross when Marceline and D.F. kissed.

Bubblegum was glad that her friend was okay but still blushed at the kiss.

Marceline still blushed but was glad that she felt better.

"I actually feel great. Thanks D.F." She said.

Finn was glad that Marceline was okay but was still jealous about the kiss.

To add insult to injury… D.F. gave Finn a victory gesture while he grins before the group heard chuckling...from the Grim reapers direction to their shock which made D.F.'s eyes narrow before he looks over to the two halves of the Grim reaper and saw that the torso half was still alive… and looking to D.F. and Finn.

Everyone else was both shock and confused that the reaper was still talking.

"Hey how are you still talking if we beat you?" Finn asked which caused the Grim Reaper to chuckle again.

" **The same reason you, you're demon half, and vampire friend are still alive... though I won't be for long since my other has been cut clean off…"** The Grim reaper said while black particles start to flow from his torso and cut off legs.

Everyone can see said particles leaving before D.F. spoke up.

" **So...why tell us that instead of trying for a sneak attack?"** D.F. said while resting the grass scythe on his shoulder… Keeping the two fused together was tiring.

" **Simple… I can't move, and you won… simple as that."** the Grim reaper said to D.F.

Everyone gave the reaper a narrowed look.

"So what happens now? Do you work for us now?" Finn asked while the reaper chuckles again.

" **Not quite...though I have a parting gift to give before I leave."** the Grin reaper said before it fell silent.

Everyone grew weary after hearing that.

"What kind of gift?" Finn asked while making sure he's on his guard.

The Grim reaper chuckles again before looking to D.F. for a second before looking to Finn.

" **Something to let you give Lord Mundus a hard time...like I said...I may work for him but it wasn't by choice, I'll be watching from the demon world to see what you do from here….especially when stronger demons come for you… so a word of advice, after you recover, look for anything about Sparda and his sons...Dante and Virgil, if I wasn't surprised from that last form of yours then things might have been different."** The Grim reaper explained while he used his scythe to help prop himself up when his strength starts to leave him.

Once the reaper was gone, everyone sighed with relief that it was over.

"Okay D.F. Let's switch back." Finn said while D.F. frowned when he saw something forming where the grim reaper was.

" **In a second... I think the reaper guy did leave something."** D.F. said when he walked to where the reaper was before D.F. grabbed something while his back was turned to the group.

Everyone was curious on what the reaper left behind.

"What is it?" Jake asked while D.F. turned to the duo while he wore a black glove with a wicked looking skull on the back of the hand which was equipped to his human hand.

D.F. clinched the glove covered hand before the skull seemed to glow with the same light that the grim reaper emits from his eyes before D.F. seemed to emit a black mist before he returns to normal.

" **Hmm… Need to test it out to be sure of what I'm thinking."** D.F. said when he looked to the two entryways when some regular reappears popped out of hiding which caused him to grin before he returned the Grass bone scythe to it's two separate forms and dismissed the grass sword.

" **Might as well test it out now!"** D.F. said while a grin was on his face.

Everyone watched D.F. as he starts running towards those reapers with the Lich scythe in hand.

A reaper tried to attack, but D.F. activated the glove's ability which made the attack go right through him before he returned to normal to attack the reaper from behind which cut it in half.

Three more tried to attack him from different angles which caused D.F. to grin when he activates the ability again at the last moment which caused the three reapers to fly right through him and lands on the ground before D.F. spun after deactivating the ability which caused him to catch the reapers on the scythe blade before he activates the ability again which caused the reaper corpses to fly off and hit the other reapers near him before he deactivated the glove's ability again and rests the scythe on his shoulder when the remaining reapers decide to retreat for now.

Everyone stared at AWE after seeing this.

D.F. walked back with a grin that said he was impressed with his new weapon before he stops in front of Marceline.

" **So, how fo you feel?"** D.F. asked which caused Marceline to try and get up before she wobbled some and fell back with a brighter blush on her face.

"I... can't…*Mumble*." Marceline said which caused D.F. to cup a hand around his ear.

" **What was that?"** D.F. asked with an amused grin which caused Marceline to frown while a brighter blush appeared on her face.

"I can't walk... happy now?" Marceline said which caused D.F. to grin before he dismissed the bone scythe.

" **Very much."** D.F. said before he surprised everyone by picking up Marceline bridal style which caused Marceline to get wide eyed while a bright blush appeared on her face.

Jake and the marshmallow kids snickered and at her predicament.

Bubblegum was giggling a bit.

Finn was upset since he was thinking of carry her too.

D.F. grinned when he saw Finn's face before he decides to do another trick.

He looks to Marceline with a grin before he spoke up.

" **Hey Marcy…"** D.F. said with an innocent looking smile.

"Yeah?" Marceline said though not liking that innocent look on D.F's. face.

D.F. then surprised everyone by lightly kissing her on the lips before he slipped his tongue back in before his arm turned blue when he switched places with Finn again which caused D.F. to appear where Finn was while he held back his laughter by covering his mouth.

Everyone else that saw this knew that D.F. pulled the switch again.

Once again the marshmallow kids said…

"Ewww!"

Jake was laughing a bit at Finn's luck.

Bubblegum blushed at the scene while at the same time felt...jealous?

Finn was now blushing mad after feeling his lips on Marceline.

Said Vampire Queen had the same reaction but didn't pull away again.

Somehow she liked Finn's kiss better than D.F's.

D.F. had a grin on his face while he leaned down to whisper into Jake's ear.

" **You know, I didn't expect that to work twice… any chance they pull away soon or do they milk the moment for a bit more?"** D.F. whispered to Jake with an amused tone.

"My money is on milking it." Jake whispered with the same tone.

Luckily for them Finn and Marceline's lips never parted as the two were somehow enjoying this moment which caused D.F. to give Jake a thumbs up before noticing Bubblegum looking a little irritated which caused him to grin before he took a second to float next to the princess when he had an idea.

" **They look such a good couple don't they?, she may disagree now, but Marcy seems to like Finn a lot."** D.F. said with a grin on his face, like the situation was normal to him.

Bubblegum turned her head away so D.F. couldn't see her blush.

"Whether or not they like each other is none of my business. Besides...it's not like I'm jealous or anything." Bubblegum said.

" **Oh but I see otherwise… don't worry, I'm sure with a little talking...I might get Finn to agree to see if he's willing to be shared with another woman… and I have two interesting reason as to why before you think of anything perverted."** D.F. teased while he whispered into Bubblegums ear.

Bubblegum's eyes widen while blushing after that the first. But she somehow seemed interested in his reasons.

"Go on." She said.

" **More like three… but that's more like a two in one thing... but anyway… Finn's supposedly the last human before he became a half demon right?, a demon with Sparda's blood coursing through his veins, one of the strongest demons from the past, do you think both parts deserve to die out?, hence the two in one thing… and the second is because of me... after all we may share the same body and memories, but do you really think it's fair that Finn would get all the ladies?, I mean you would think that I would sound perverted by suggesting this...but in a nutshell, if Finn had his way, I would most likely be pushed aside… now do you think that's fair if I'm the one who's trying to help him?, Do I not get any love at all?"** D.F. explained while he reasoned with the princess.

Princess Bubblegum is the smartest person in Ooo, but surprisingly, D.F's logic is valid.

"If I want to be part of this...which I'm saying I'm not...How will you get Finn to agree with this? And not only him, but what about Marceline? Will she agree to it as well even though they're not dating yet?" Bubblegum whispered.

D.F. grins before he whispered into Bubblegum's ear.

" **Simple, leave it to me to do the work, all you need to do is ask the question when I give the signal… though I hope you could reward me later if this all works out very well."** D.F. said with a grin on his face.

Bubblegum took a moment to think before she made up her mind.

' _I can't believe I'm gonna do this.'_ She thought before looking at D.F.

"Okay, I'll do it." She whispered.

D.F. grinned before he appeared to kiss her for a second, thought thanks to the fact that he was more or less a ghost, he just pulled away from her lips before he could phase through her which gave the image of him kissing her.

" **Well then, I'll speak to them later while we rest up, in the meantime, try to remember that if I manage to succeed, then you owe me one."** D.F. said while winking to Bubblegum before he floats away from her with a grin on his face.

Bubblegum blushed brightly after what D.F. tried to do.

 **Meanwhile…**

Finn and Marceline finally stopped kissing so they can breathe. When their lips separated, you can see a string of saliva connected to their lips.

They both pant while looking at each other while blushing and smiling.

"Wow." was all Finn said.

Marceline was silent for a second before she glanced away before she noticed the people watching them.

"Uh...how long...were you guys watching." Marceline asked while she tried to get the subject changed.

" **Oh... long enough to see that you're not as objective of letting Finn kiss you for about a minute or two, right Jake?"** D.F. said which caused Marceline to blush while he sent a grin to Jake.

"You said it D.F." Jake said with a grin as well.

Finn blushed in embarrassment from that while D.F. chuckles when Marceline looks away from everyone by looking to Finn's shoulder.

" **Oh just get a room already...or I might do it for you."** D.F. teased with a grin on his face which caused Marceline to blush brightly when she heard that.

Jake and the marshmallow kids laughed a bit at Finn and Marceline's embarrassed.

Bubblegum chuckled at this since she thought it was funny.

Finn somehow tighten his hold on Marceline since he didn't like what D.F. said.

D.F. noticed and frowned before deciding to nip the jealousy in the bud.

" **Alright, it was fun while it lasted, but I'm getting really annoyed with that jealousy crap that you keep sending me Finn, after we get things settled here and get some rooms in the castle, you and I are having a serious talk."** D.F. said with an angered look on his face.

Finn gave D.F. a serious look before speaking.

"Okay." He said.

Everyone else can feel tension between the two and were very worried about that.

Bubblegum decided to try and get things in order first by pulling out a remote and speaking into it.

"Banana guards, please escort the citizens back to the kingdom, we got some serious repairs to do it will take everyone to help speed things up." Bubblegum said while she looks to everyone else.

"While the citizens are being escorted back, shall we all bunk in the castle?, there are rooms in the lower levels that have survived so they might just need a slight straighten up to look normal again." Bubblegum said while D.F. nods.

" **Perfect, Finn and I will take a room for now so we can talk… alone."** D.F. said with crossed arms before he starts to float to the castle.

Everyone else followed D.F. to the castle.

As they were walking, Finn, who still carries Marceline, looked at her before speaking.

"How are you feeling Marcy?" He asked with a concerned tone.

Marceline took a moment to adjust her body before looking to Finn.

"For the most part, fine, but still drained so I might need more red later, but what about you?, I mean you and D.F. seem to look like you're about to attack one another." Marceline asked with a slightly worried tone.

Finn sighed before speaking.

"Looks like it huh? I guess he was annoyed with my jealousy a bit too much. Sorry you had to see that." Finn said now feeling bad about it.

Marceline gave him a half lidded look before she taps him on the forehead.

"Don't tell me you don't see it…, I may be annoyed with that guy every now and then but even I can see where he's coming from." Marceline said while she looks to D.F. who still had an angered look on his face while he floats ahead of the group.

Finn now felt regret for what happen.

"You're right Marcy. The second we're alone, I'll apologize for my behavior to him after he gives me a piece his mind." He said.

Marceline sighs before she looks to Finn again.

"Just in case, do you know why he's mad?" Marceline asked to be sure Finn was on the same page she was.

Finn took a moment to think before he finally found the answer.

"Oh man, I'm even more an idiot than I was before. Since D.F. is apart of me...he also shares the same feelings as I have for you. The only way he can experience something like that is if he uses my body for a moment so he can have the same experience. And now because of my jealousy, I was also selfish for doing that to him. Man I messed this up like I do with everyone." Finn said now feeling sad.

Marceline just chuckle while she blushed a bit at what Finn said about her before she spoke up.

"Now you're getting it... now while you and D.F. are a bit unique, he's still you, he's just more open about what you feel since he doesn't have you to hold him back… now tell me, while he seems strange, like the fact that he seems more like a different person, does he seem like a stranger to you?" Marceline asked while she grinned when she tried to give him a bit of a lesson about demons.

"No." Finn replied which caused Marceline to chuckle this time.

"Just to help you remember later if you get angry again, I like the color red because I can drain it from things which can act as a substitute for blood, but blood is what really powers me, I came to a compromise that keeps me from losing it for most of the time because I work around the two, or the one since I normally don't drink blood, do you get where I'm going with this?" Marceline said while she tried to relax in Finn's arms.

"Yes I do." Finn said while making sure to remember her sayings while still feeling terrible about today.

"Why not try this... why don't you two just work together instead of butting heads, you two may have different opinions about things, but in the long run, D.F. probably understands more about you then even Jake or even yourself will." Marceline said while she hoped her talk was helping, trying to deal with two arguing guys who are technically the same would be one massive headache.

Finn nods to her before speaking.

"You're right Marcy. Me and D.F. both need each other for support. I will apologize for my actions and tell how important he is to me."

"Good, cause as far as I'm concerned, you two are the same to me, you're just more controlled while he's just more open with himself." Marceline said while she saw the ruined castle in the distance.

"Man, we may have taken a bit of time to power up a little, but I didn't expect this… speaking of which, does anyone have my guitar?, I can get it repaired later right?" Marceline asked while many multiple tiny sounding footsteps ran alongside Finn which made them look to see the Marshmallow kids carrying the two halves of her guitar as a team while the red string kept the two halves connected.

Marceline chuckles before speaking up.

"Thanks you guys." Marceline said before she relaxed more in Finn's arms and seemed to doze off a little.

Finn blushed at how cute Marceline slept before looking at D.F. from the back with regret.

' _I hope he forgives for what happened.'_ He thought while the scene went into the Candy castle.

 **Night/ Ooo/ Candy kingdom/ Castle foyer/ Finn, D.F., Jake, Marceline, Bubblegum, Marshmallow kids**

Everyone entered the room and saw that the room was wrecked… parts of the roof was missing… the pillars in the room looked like they would fall apart… all in all the castle looked wrecked.

"*Whistle* This place really needs a fixer upper." Jake said.

" **More like a complete remodeling… even I'm a little worried about getting near a pillar… and I'm like a ghost so that might say something."** D.F. said when he saw a few pillars were more damaged than others.

Everyone else agreed with D.F. after looking at the room again.

Bubblegum cleared her throat before she spoke up.

"Alright everyone, please pick a room that is deeper in the castle, I'll have some Banana guards work on this room in the meantime." Bubblegum said before she pulled out her phone so she could make some calls.

Everyone nodded before they picked rooms for themselves.

Finn and Jake escorted the marshmallow kids to one room. Then they found a room for Jake.

"You gonna come back after dropping Marceline off?" He asked. 

Finn shook his head before speaking.

"No dude. I'm getting a room for myself. Besides, me and D.F. need to do some talking." He said.

Jake would've protested but can tell the look in his brother's eyes that it's serious.

"Okay. Just make sure you two won't butt heads anymore." Jake said.

Finn nodded before leaving.

He went a little further till he found two more rooms.

He managed to open the door before entering and gently put Marceline to bed before tucking her in.

Before leaving, Finn gently kissed her forehead before he said something.

"Sleep well my radical dame." He said before exiting the room.

Little did he know, Marceline was awake.

Marceline blushed greatly when Finn did those things before she took a moment to relax and think things through before she managed to sit up on the bed before the heard talking in the next room...apparently the soundproofing was greatly damaged which allowed her to overhear Finn and D.F.'s conversation.

 **Finn's room….**

Both Finn and D.F. were looking at each other. He can see how upset D.F. is with him.

Finn then sighs before speaking.

"Look D.F. before you say anything...you are right. I behaved like a complete total buttwad to you and I'm sorry. I'm just still getting use to everything that has happened...but that's no excuse for what I did to you. I finally realised now that since you're apart of me, you also have the same feelings that I have to everyone that I care for in Ooo. But you're more opened up than me which is something I need to work on for myself and I'm hoping you can help me with that. Anyway I'm sorry for the jealousy thing since I know you love Marceline the same as me. I promise that if she ever accepts me, I'll make sure that you get same experience too. Though I don't know if she will after my behavior. Bottom line is we both need each other and I don't want us fight each other anymore. You should also know that even if we're the same, I think of you now as a brother."

D.F. chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

" **Alright...I'll accept the apology… and what of Flame?, I know you still like her...planning to romance other women in the future?"** D.F. teased while he crossed his arms.

Finn was taken back by that.

"What do you mean other women?" Finn asked which caused D.F. to sigh.

" **Look I'm you remember, I know what you think… and I'm thinking of the future… do you think that Flame would stay out of this once word of the Candy Kingdom nearly getting totaled gets to her?, what do you think would happen?"** D.F. said like he was trying to lead Finn somewhere with these questions.

"I guess she would come to PB for support along with the other princess's. But I doubt that she'll take me back after I messed not once but twice with her. Besides...she said what we had was old business and I know Cinnamon Bun will be there to cock block me." Finn replied.

D.F. sighed before flicking Finn on the forehead somehow.

" **Listen… she never said what kind of love she has for CB, and trust me, let me do damage control alright?, have I steered you wrong yet?"** D.F. said with a grin on his face.

"No you have not. But how will 'we' have the girls agree to share us? Will any of them be okay with it?" Finn asked.

Marceline who was listening from the other side of her wall was shocked at what D.F. is telling to Finn.

" **Well...lets just say that I already talked with Bubblegum while you and Marcy locked lips for a few minutes...and she agreed to share you with Marcy believe it or not… just let me do the talking for now and things should be smoothed over greatly while I talk with Marcy later about dating and sharing you… guess you got lucky that I can fix things really well huh?"** D.F. teased while he leaned back in the air and looked like he reclined in the air now.

Finn and Marceline were shocked after hearing that Bubblegum wants to share Finn which made Marceline gasp a little.

Finn still nods to D.F. before speaking.

"I'm really sorry about today. We cool?" Finn said trying to do a fist bump with his demon arm.

" **Yeah… we cool."** D.F. said while he returned the fist bump.

Finn smiled at D.F. before yawning.

"After that fighting, I'm warned out. I'm gonna grab some Z's." Finn said before he got into bed.

"Good night D.F." Finn said before D.F chuckles.

" **Night Finn."** D.F. said while he waits for Finn to fall asleep before he decides to speak with Marcy after Finn falls asleep.

When Finn dozed off D.F. grinned before he floats and phases through the wall and into Marceline's room with a grin.

" **Having fun listening in?"** D.F. said while he grins to Marceline.

Marceline was startled a bit before she tried to act like nothing happen...although a small blush was seen on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

D.F. points to the wall while he grins.

" **These walls are surprisingly thin if you didn't know that, more so with the damage added to it...very easy to hear some gasping on the other end."** D.F. teased while he looked back to Marceline.

Marceline blushed with embarrassment before turning her head away.

" **Oh don't worry, besides… it makes things easier right?"** D.F. said with a grin on his face.

"Like what?" She asked.

" **Simple, you already heard about the multiple women thing right?, personally I would love it if you joined in, but if you don't want to I get it... Though other women might be open to the idea."** D.F. teased while he crossed his arms.

Marceline did think for a moment before looking at D.F.

"It's not that I don't want to be with Finn. It's just...I was in a very BAD relationship with a total buttwad, whom will not be mentioned ever...but after meeting Finn, he's actually pretty cool to hang with and stuff. I guess I'm just afraid of getting hurt." She said.

D.F. got a little angered at what Marceline said before he calmed down when he got where she was going with this.

" **Alright, but at least think of this before I go...would Finn and I make such bad boyfriend material...just one date… that's all I ask, and if you don't like it I won't bug you again, you don't have to answer now but try to not keep us waiting long alright?"** D.F. said before he turned and starts to float towards the wall.

Once D.F. was gone, Marceline laid back on her bed and took a moment to think on what D.F. said. Then she starts remembering on her encounters with Finn like the day they first met, the jam sessions they did, him and Jake saving her from people like her dad and...Ash. She enjoyed the part about chasing wolves with Finn. All in all both Finn and Marceline were there for each other for anything before D.F. shows up. And like Finn, he also cares for her.

She had heard about Finn making mistakes with F.P. and stuff, but at least he learned from his mistakes...unlike a certain asshole that never learns. After much consideration Marceline made up her mind before going before going to sleep while the scene fades to black.

 **The camera fades back in to show TME walking out of the bathroom while he dried his hair a bit more.**

" **I miss anything?" TME asked while he summoned a brush to straighten his hair.**

" **Just the movie...and the story." Atomsk replied.**

 **TME sweatdropped before he chuckles.**

" **Hehe, sorry...popcorn remember?" TME said while scratching his cheek.**

" **No worries. Luckily for two things; 1) I can replay the movie and 2) You'll just have to read it after we talk to the readers.**

" **Y-yeah... , sorry for the change during the later half of the story for a harem if no one expected that, we decided to change things somewhat right Atomsk?" TME asked when he looked to Atomsk.**

" **That's right. Now most of you know already figured who's gonna be in it...but the others will be a surprise." Atomsk said while grinning.**

" **Yeah… in the meantime though… I got a movie to watch so I'll let Atomsk close this chapter in his own personal way." TME said while he sat on the couch.**

" **Anyway, the battle scene was quite intense along with some drama stuff. Also sorry for spoiling it for TME but Finn was ass towards D.F. but at he acknowledged it and the to are now good with each other. I wonder what's Marceline's answer to Finn and D.F.? I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry. But PB hasn't forgot about the cut up marshmallow kid so she and the Banana Guards will find him in the next chapter. Anyway good night and have a pleasant tomorrow. Deuces." Atomsk said before the scene fades to black.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A portal opens up and you see Atomsk and TME sitting comfortably on their chairs.**

" **Welcome back to "Adventure Time (DMC Style)" everyone. I'm your host sonicthehedgehog240. And sitting beside me is my friend Twilight Master Emerald." Atomsk said before pointing the spot light to TME.**

" **Greetings everyone… last time we left off with Finn and the others resting in the ruined Candy Kingdom castle, D.F. somehow managed to talk Finn into trying to date multiple ladies… and to let D.F. have a fair shot at them as well, does that spell a good comedy situation Atomsk?" TME asked Atomsk while he pulls out a chair.**

" **Maybe or maybe not...I think we should let the readers see for themselves don't ya think?" Atomsk questioned.**

" **Indeed, though don't think we forgot the late Marshmallow kid or the fact that the other royals might appear to speak with Bubblegum about the destruction of the candy kingdom and the gumball guardians." TME said with a serious expression on his face.**

" **Oh I haven't forgot about either those...but it was sad for the Marshmallow kids to lose their big brother in that last chapter." Atomsk said with a sad look.**

" **Yeah, a real shame, but he went out when he was protecting his family so it wasn't in vain right?" TME asked with a somber expression.**

" **Yeah you're right. Protecting your family is what's important." Atomsk said.**

" **Yeah… on a lighter note, some things will be revealed, but what those things are will be kept secret for now and will be revealed later in the chapter." TME said with a grin a moment later after he took a moment to cheer himself up.**

 **Atomsk felt better from that before speaking.**

" **Indeed." Atomsk said with a firm nod.**

" **Now then, I believe we took enough of your time, shall we get into the story Atomsk?" TME asked with crossed arms.**

 **Atomsk grinned before speaking.**

" **Yes let's. Happy reading ya'll." Atomsk said before the scene changed to the ruin Candy Castle.**

 **Ooo/ Ruined Candy kingdom/ Guestroom/ Finn**

Finn groans a bit before he sit up on the bed before his starts opening his eyes when he felt something poking his cheek lightly.

Finn wonders who or what it was till he turned his head a bit and started squinting to see the culprit.

"Who's there?" He asked before his question was answered when his shoulder was poked this time... From behind him.

Finn jolted a bit before he brought he demonic hand to his shoulder before turning his head around with his eyes fully open.

"Seriously who's out there? D.F. is that you?...Jake?" Finn called out while looking around before he checked under his bed.

However… when he pushed himself up… he got the scare of his life when he saw an open maw in front of him which roars right in his face.

"WHOA! WHAT THE…" Finn yelled at what's happening before he fell on his butt.

He grabbed a chair to defend himself from whatever demon that came to attack him before the maw closed to reveal a familiar face which starts to chuckle as it morphed into a more human like face before Marceline was seen in the creature's place.

Finn then frowned at said Vampire Queen before speaking.

"Marcy? What's the big idea?"

"Sorry, but you deserved a wake up call when you slept all the way into the afternoon, It's nearly two pm." Marceline said with an amused tone.

"And I thought I was the one who slept in late." Marceline teased while she floats in the air.

Finn's eyes widen when he heard.

"Seriously?! Why didn't no one wake me up earlier?" He asked while Marceline frowns.

"We had to deal with multiple royals appearing when they heard about what happened, though we tried to keep the fact that demons from another world appeared until you and D.F. woke… trust me, it took awhile to convince them to head into town for now since the castle isn't the best place to rest in right now aside from these rooms." Marceline explained while she stretches.

"To be honest, I was woken up way too early to help get things under control." Marceline said while she felt a few muscles pop to her relief.

"I guess you're right." Finn said before looking at Marceline with concern.

"How you feeling Marcy?" He asked.

"Well aside from the early wake up call, I feel better then ever, guess I should thank D.F. when he appears for the blood donation, speaking of which, thanks as well Finn, 50/50 kind of deal with both you and D.F. right?" Marceline said with a grin.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"Yeah he and I are 50/50. We talk things out and were cool now." Finn said while Marceline chuckles.

"Hehe, yeah… I… kind of overheard what you and D.F. talked about… the walls were really damaged…sorry." Marceline said with a light blush on her face.

Finn blushed big after hearing that.

"So then...you heard about the sharing thing?" He asked while blushing while Marceline nods.

"Y-Yeah… D.F. speaked with me after you fell asleep and got me thinking… about things… and I… agree to give it a shot… for one date, he made a point that it couldn't hurt right?" Marceline said with her cheeks heating up while she looked away from Finn to hide her embarrassed look.

Finn blushed big from that but was happy about the date thing.

"Totally. I want give this date a try and hope it goes well. I'll make sure to be a gentleman to you Marcy." He said.

D.F. then popped up near Finn over the bed with a grin on his face.

" **Don't forget about me you two."** D.F. said with an amused tone.

Finn turned his head to see said spirit.

"Hey D.F. how'd you sleep?" He asked with a smile which caused D.F. to grin.

" **Like a baby, I dreamt that our date with Marcy went very well if you get what I mean…"** D.F. said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Finn blushed at that since he has a feeling what the end of the dream is.

"Hehe...yeah...So Marcy, when do you want to have the date." He asked while blushing.

Marceline blushed a bit at what D.F. was suggesting before she shook her head.

"Uh… before we do anything… we got a certain Royal to deal with… a stubborn fiery one." Marceline said before she flies out of the room while D.F. blinks a few times.

" **Welp I may have seen this coming… but I believe I speak for both of us when I say this… crud."** D.F. said with a slightly nervous tone since he did not expect to see Phoebe this soon.

"You and me both bro." Finn said being on the same boat.

" **Still, this is a good chance for me to smooth things out… and possibly get a third lady if she get calmed down enough… I always did like a hot lady after all."** D.F. said with a suggestive tone.

"Surprisingly... me too." Finn said while blushing before looking at D.F.

"But I trust you completely D.F. ...Like I told you before, I think of you as a brother now.

" **Eh, I prefer the two sides of a same coin bit, would get a bit odd if two bros date the same woman after all, I mean would you share a lady with Jake?"** D.F. said with a look that was both amused and… slightly sickened.

Finn took a moment to think on that before shuddering at that.

"Okay good point. But you get what I'm saying? I mean we can be like that Dante and Virgil fellows. They must've been great brothers." Finn said while D.F shrugs.

" **Maybe, or maybe they could have been trying to kill one another, we'll never know from just standing here right?"** D.F. said before he vanished to let Finn think.

Finn didn't like the sound of what D.F. said but shrugged before saying…

"Yeah he's right. I got to meet PB and the others anyway." Finn said before he went to grab his coat.

He surprisingly did a trick where he put one arm in one sleeve and did a nice spin before putting his demonic in the other before he complete put his coat on.

"Whoa. I didn't know where that come from but I wish someone saw that." He said before putting his demonic hood on before walking out to meet everyone.

 **Ooo/ Throne Room/ Finn**

When he enters, he saw that Marceline, PB, Jake, and the Marshmallow kids were here, along with Flame Princess or Phoebe as close friends and family call her.

Finn gulped a bit when he saw FP before speaking up.

"Hey everyone. Did I miss something?"

"Yeah… a lot of arguing." Jake said with a tired tone while he set his head on the table before snoring was heard.

"About what?" He asked.

"Mainly about the secrets that Bubblegum kept about who attacked." Phoebe said before she got up from her chair which didn't seem burned before she approached Finn.

"...and the fact that you went through some odd change but she wouldn't say what until you got here which upset most of the other royals since this seems like a time where secrets are better said than unsaid." Phoebe said while glancing back to the candy monarch.

Finn looked at Bubblegum before asking…

"Is it okay if I speak PB?"

"Of course… The reason I kept it a secret was simple, would have they believe me without proof… I figured they would listen to you and D.F. more than me right now since you two are the heroes here." Bubblegum explained while Phoebe raised an eyebrow when she heard D.F. and wondered who he was while the royals returned when they got the summons that Finn was awake.

Finn nodded before he took a step back from FP before looking at everyone else.

"Alright. Yes it's true everyone, I did went through a change." Finn said before removing his hood to show everyone his white hair which made every royal who didn't hear about the details open their eyes wide at the sight, even Phoebe was shocked.

"As it turns out I have demon blood running through my veins. Which means I'm a half demon. Before I continue...has anyone heard about Sparda?" He asked while surprisingly Phoebe gasped.

"Wait… you mean the demonic swordsman?, there were books in the royal library that spoke of him, the details were few but he was a demon who could rival Hudson himself." Phoebe said with a wide eyed look.

Finn didn't know that FP knew that before speaking.

"Right well...As it turns out...I'm related to the guy." Finn said which caused most to go silent before an annoying voice spoke up.

"Lumping prove it Finn, you could have just dyed your hair to try and look hotter which by the way totally works." LSP said which caused Marceline, Bubblegum, Phoebe, and most of the royals to sweatdrop at what LSP said.

Finn shook his head before speaking.

"You want proof? Here." Finn said before he removed the sleeve where his demonic arm is before showing it to everyone.

Right when he revealed the arm, it gave a red glow before D.F. appeared in front of Finn with a grin on his face.

" **Heeey look at the beautiful ladies in the room!"** D.F. said with a joking tone which caused most of the royals to blush and go bugged eyed at the second more see through Finn.

Finn chuckled before speaking.

"Everyone, this is D.F. He's helping me understand my heritage. He also takes over when I'm facing any boss demons." He said.

" **Yeah...and I also help with his lady problems."** D.F. said before he moved next to Phoebe and leaned in a bit to look her in the eye.

" **I gotta say, memories of you aside… You look even hotter in person, pun fully intended."** D.F. said with a teasing grin which surprisingly caused Phoebe to blush from the unexpected move before he spoke up again.

" **And no questions about Finn in the bathroom please...it aint right I say!"** D.F. teased which caused the ladies in the room to blush at what D.F. could mean.

Finn blushed as well since he got an idea what D.F. is doing.

"OH OH... LUMPING TELL ME!" LSP shouts while she rushed D.F...which caused LSP to phase through him and...crash through a wall.

Everyone else was chuckling at the scene.

" **And that ladies and gentlemen is how you get rid of a wild LSP, just have a hologram of yourself or yours truly and some very juicy info and you got a decent LSP trap."** D.F. said while a few princesses jot down some notes.

Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were still chuckling about LSP crashing.

Then Finn spoke.

"I'm pretty sure you're all wondering how I got this."

"I know I'm curious." Phoebe said while D.F. looks to her and raised and lowered his eyebrows in a teasing manner which made Phoebe blush again.

 _'Why does he keep doing that?'_ Phoebe thought when she remembered the breakup with Finn years ago.

Finn sighed before speaking up.

"Okay...Here's what happened…"

It took Finn at least 30 minutes to tell everyone else how he and Jake found his human dad, who was a big jerk, losing his grass sword and arm, meeting D.F., successfully killing the Lich and absorbing his powers with D.F. taking over.

Everyone who hadn't heard was stunned silent before Breakfast princess spoke up.

"Prove that one, being a half demon was believable with that new arm but the Lich?, I mean he was a major threat to everyone in Ooo." Breakfast Princess said which made D.F. grin.

" **Wanna switch sides for a moment Finn?"** D.F. said with a wide grin on his face.

Finn shrugged before speaking.

"Okay."

Most of the group was confused before Finn's blue colored arm glows bright red while Finn's hair and his eyes before D.F. was swapped with Finn before D.F. in Finn's body looks to the group with glowing red eyes and a wide fanged grin.

"Get ready ladies, caused your about to see an interesting show!" D.F. said before he got ready to show them what he could do.

Phoebe was shocked when she heard that voice.

' _Oh my Glob. What's going on here? Finn didn't sound like that. Is that what Finn and this D.F. person mean switch?'_ She thought before D.F. held out his arm before it glows a light green before the bone scythe appeared in a flash of light which he twirls in his hand before resting the blade on his shoulder which starts to charge it.

" **Now then… any requests for a shape or can I go with one that I want to use?"** D.F. said with he continues to grin to the princesses.

Said royals, including Phoebe, were shocked when they saw that scythe.

They now believed that Finn was telling the truth.

The Phoebe finally spoke up.

"Go...with what you want."

D.F. grins before he bows to Phoebe.

" **As you wish my fiery lady."** D.F. said before he vanished with a burst of speed while Jake woke when heard multiple gasps.

"H-Huh?, wha?" Jake said before D.F. appeared above Phoebe to her surprise and D.F. swings rapidly which sent a few energy waves from the ranged ability and hits the ground around Phoebe when he added it without Finn knowing as a surprise before he lands behind Phoebe.

" **Now if you all can look to the ground."** D.F. said while the smoke around Phoebe starts to settle.

Everyone was confused before looking down before most gasped when they say a perfectly shaped heart around Phoebe.

" **And that ladies is how to make an interesting impression."** D.F. said with an amused tone.

Phoebe blushed at the heart thing while most of the royals were jealous.

Finn was surprised at D.F's. skill.

Jake was grinning from this before whispering to Finn.

"Wish it was you that did it Finn?"

Said human blushed before whispering back.

"N-No." Finn responded while blushing which made Jake grin more.

"Wish it was you doing that then?" Jake teased while pointing to D.F. this time.

Finn was confused before looking at said Spirit before his eyes went bug eyed at what he saw.

He saw D.F. approaching in his body before actually taking Phoebe's hand and placing a kiss on it.

" **I hate to impress and run but we got other things to discuss, mind meeting with Finn and I later to talk about something?"** D.F. said while he appeared to be… unburnt?

Phoebe was blushing at bit while surprised that D.F. wasn't burnt.

Some of the royals had similar thoughts while feeling jealous at the hand kissing.

Finn would've been super jealous, but remembered his talk with Marceline and D.F. so he was calm.

"Little bit, but I'm okay with it." Finn whispered nonchalantly which confused Jake.

"Really man?, I mean he did the same with Marceline and P bub and while you didn't see the second one, he did with Marceline and you got pretty irritated… what changed that?" Jake whispered to Finn with a raised eyebrow.

"Me and D.F. talked and...well I'll tell you the details later...but he and I are cool. Plus we're both the same anyway. Whatever I feel, he feels the same." Finn said.

"Wouldn't that make him sound like a shadow or a different part of you?" Jake asked in at a whisper like level before Jake shrugs.

"Though if you're cool with things, then I am as well, though you might want to try and step up your game or D.F. might get the ladies instead of you." Jake teased Finn with a grin.

Finn frowns at him before whispering.

"Jake he's me and using my body. So basically I'm still getting the ladies. Look I'll tell you more later. Now shhh" Finn said.

" **Yeah, I mean it's not like we're all listening in."** A familiar voice said from… right… near the whispering duo.

Finn and Jake jolted a bit before looking at a grinning D.F. who stood near them…. and the other royals and the marshmallow kids who looked right at Finn and Jake while the ladies of the group were blushing at what they overheard while Phoebe seemed to blush brighter than normal when she heard Finn and Jake whispering to one another.

Finn and Jake didn't know what to say before Finn randomly said…

"Uh...Jake likes to make out with his sandwiches."

" **Like we don't know that already, I mean he did go gaga over his perfect sandwich when Magicman put it in a weird time bubble."** D.F. said with a teasing grin while speaking up again.

" **Still, I think the ladies here listening in on your little conversation about getting a two in one deal with you and me seemed a bit interested… any thoughts about that?"** D.F. teased with a wide grin while the royals listened in.

Jake was shocked after hearing it before looking at Finn.

"That's what you were gonna tell me later bro?" He asked.

Finn didn't know what to say.

"Uh...I plead Fifth." He said while D.F. gave him a half lidded look.

"We saw that from one of Marcy's videos, but did you ever find out what that mean?, cause You and I don't know." D.F. said while shrugging.

Finn blushed in embarrassment before speaking.

"N-No...not really."

" **Well… we can talk about the possibility of a multiple romance situation later, shouldn't we find out more about Sparda by heading to the Fire kingdom later after our multiple dates Finn?"** D.F. said with an amused tone when he purposely let that info fly.

All the royals, especially Phoebe, were shocked after hearing that.

Jake was also shocked before looking at Finn.

"Finn? You and D.F. have dates and you didn't tell me? Who are they?" He asked while D.F. grins at Finn with a demonic grin.

" **Oh… just… a certain vampire queen and gum based princess."** D.F. said with an amused tone at the fun he was having which caused Marceline and Bubblegum to jolt in their chairs.

Finn was surprised when he heard D.F. mentioned Princess Bubblegum.

The rest of the princesses and Jake were all shocked before looking at said women.

Some were very jealous at the two while D.F. grins when he waits for the questions.

One princess raised her hand that gained the attention of others.

She was wearing a robe, had blonde hair, a tail and lizard qualities.

" **Yeah miss..."** D.F. asked the princess before he trails off and scratches his head when he realized that Finn has no memories of this princess… well maybe one but that might have been from just passing by or something.

"Lizard Princessssss." Said the reptile royal while hissing.

" **Apologize Lizard Princess, you have a question?"** D.F. asked while giving her a fanged grin.

Lizard Princess blushed a bit from that before speaking.

"How would thissss...work when it's one body and two of them?" She asked.

D.F. placed his scythe on his shoulder and bopped his hand on the palm of his right hand.

" **Oh, I see the confusion now, allow me to explain in a step by step manner, first off I explained to Finn that I would first try to repair things with certain princess and I made a deal with Marcy and Bubblegum here, I got Marcy to agree to one date with Finn and I which I should work out a bit more and I talked with Bubblegum that if I convinced Marcy to agree to share, then she would..hmm… well.. Ask Finn out as well and she would owe me one… you all following so far?, I'll go a bit more into it but I'd like to see if everyone is one the same page first."** D.F. said before he looked the other princess over to see if they're following.

All the princesses nodded to him which caused D.F. to nod with a smile before he continues.

" **As for the sharing thing… ask yourselves this… would it be fair if Finn got all the ladies and I was left with nothing?, we may share the same body and memories, but as you can see I'm a lot more honest with my feelings then he is, if I like something, I try to get it, though thanks to Finn's heart, I'm a gentleman with with the ladies and won't force them into a relationship… though as you can see… I'm an interesting guy to speak to right?"** D.F. asked with a charming smile.

All the princess nodded while blushing at that smile.

Finn kinda felt like D.F. was insulting him.

"Hey was that an insult to me?" Finn asked with a frown which caused D.F. to give a grin to Finn.

" **May I remind you of your track record?"** D.F. said with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone looked at Finn to see what he would say.

Said human rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Okay I'll admit that I made terrible mistakes when it comes to romance. And that I need help opening up more." Finn said since he felt embarrassed before turning around to avoid the stares.

" **How about this then… ask Phoebe here out on a date again and be honest with her… I'll even keep out of the way… for now."** D.F. shocking said about the fire elemental in the room with everyone hearing.

Finn now had doubt.

"I'm not sure if I should. Since I always messed things up." Finn said with a sad look while still not facing everyone.

D.F. was silent before he gestures to Phoebe to come closer for some reason.

Said royal was confused before she came closer to D.F.

D.F. then glanced to Finn before he sighs since this trick was getting old… real old.

 _ **'I may like this trick but seriously… do I have to do everything for Finn… I… really hope not… though if in the bedroom…'**_ D.F. thought before smiling at his last thought before he surprised everyone by gripping Phoebe's chin with one hand, her waist with another before he spun around and held Phoebe above the ground before whispering into her ear for a moment.

" **Well my dear?, I may have talked with Finn, but want to get him really jealous?, I'll stop if you want but I recommend looking at him before you try roasting me."** D.F. said with a teasing grin.

Phoebe blushed at what just happened before looking at Finn while Jake snaps his fingers in Finn's face since Finn was like a ghost at the moment before pointing behind Finn..

Said human turns around and was surprised to see Phoebe in his/D.F's. arms.

D.F. grins when Jake got his attention for him before speaking up.

"What's the matter Finn?, scared that I might get the ladies and not you?, are you gonna let your fear keep you away?, or are you gonna man up?" D.F. said before he slowly brought his face close to Phoebe's for dramatic effect.

Finn couldn't take anymore when he felt his heart beating.

That's when he yelled out…

"NOOOOOOOO!"

D.F. stops and looks to Finn with a grin… he was surprisingly close to Phoebe's lips.

" **Well then, wanna trade places?, finally gonna man up?, or do I need to continue?"** D.F. taunted his human half.

Finn frowns at him before speaking.

"Switch back."

D.F. grins before looking to Finn.

" **Alright… just one thing before you try and back out… if she wanted me to stop, she would and could have earlier… think about that."** D.F. said before he and Finn switched when the demon arm shifts to it's blue color and D.F. appeared where Finn was at… which meant...

Finn was now holding Phoebe and that his lips were close to hers.

His face was blushing at the positions they in while Phoebe felt the same which was shown with the noticeable blush on her face… she was about to push herself away from all of this insanity before D.F. calls out with one questionable sentence.

" **Do you think Finn hasn't learned anything since the picnic and throne incident?"** D.F. called to Phoebe with a rare serious expression on his face which froze her for a second before she looked to Finn with a serious expression.

"Did you?" Was all Phoebe asked since the times she saw him were rare nowadays… she didn't know what to think with Finn right now.

Finn took a moment to think on his answer before speaking.

"I have. Everyday I regret that I hurt you all because I followed that stupid dream. Then when you came to me for help...I thought maybe this was my chance to make things right. But unfortunately...I failed that as well. The reason I never visit you was because I felt shame after letting you down. I didn't want to return until I fully understand what I did was wrong."

Phoebe frowns before she surprised everyone by actually slapping Finn before she spoke up.

"You… you… dumb butt... did you think I wanted to avoid you?, did you think that I wanted you to avoid me?, the reason I broke up with you before was because you lied to me, and if you don't remember, I was more focused on saving my kingdom…I get now that as kids we had some pretty dumb moments that we both regret, but do you think I hated you for acting like that?" Phoebe said while fiery tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Some of the princess wanted to stop this but D.F. gave them a surprisingly angry look that said that if they tried to interfere then he would stop them… this was something Finn had to fix on his own.

Finn took a moment to think again before speaking.

"No I don't." Finn said with tears in his eyes.

"Then tell me… if we both grew, then why haven't you at least tried to keep in touch?, all I knew was that you got into so many dangerous situations… and then this happens?... how do you think I would react when I heard of the Candy Kingdom nearly getting destroyed?, I knew you would have done everything to defend it… even if it got you killed… so I came here to make sure you weren't a corpse." Phoebe said while she tried to hold back her tears.

Finn looks to her in the eyes before speaking.

"Even though I learned my lesson...I was worried of messing up again when I see you... I just needed time... But during my near death experience with the Lich...I felt I might've missed it if wasn't for D.F. stepping in. But now I feel like a total butt for not doing it sooner. I'm so sorry FP."

D.F. grins before he decides to speak up to let things heal slowly.

" **You know, as interesting as it is to see a possible rekindling… I would suggest taking things slow Romeo… I mean your still holding Phoebe and haven't been burned yet."** D.F. said with a slightly teasing, slightly serious tone.

Finn forgot that he was still holding Phoebe while said elemental forgot as well.

The two were now blushing at how close they were before Finn quickly set Phoebe on her armored feet while D.F. chuckled while the princesses gave him a glare when he stopped them from earlier, but he ignored them to speak to the duo.

" **How about this Phoebe.. If you're interested... want to hear an idea to see if Finn has really changed?"** D.F. suggests to the Flame Queen.

Finn was shocked that Phoebe was FP's name.

Said elemental took a moment to think before speaking.

"I'm listening."

"Well before I get to it, Finn here is shocked about me knowing your name… simply put, some people can learn things in their sleep… remember the time you invited Finn to see your family and Jake controlled him like a Finn suit?" D.F. said with an amused grin.

Jake chuckled at that certain memory while Finn grew weary on where this might lead to.

"Yes I remembered that. I thought it was pretty hardcore. I hoped that Finn won that bet. He did didn't he?" Phoebe question.

" **Yeah Finn won… but Jake nearly forced Finn into a freaking volcano… it did not end pretty… I'll be keeping quiet about the recovery part… but anyway, there was a few times that Finn nearly blacked out at your place, and on one of them, he saw something under your pillow… a diary with the binder pointing his way, had your name on it, he couldn't get a good look but I did when I watched his memories like a video and paused them at the right time."** D.F. explained to Phoebe with a shudder about the Finn suit incident, but grins at the diary part.

Phoebe looked at Finn with a raised eyebrow while Finn put his hands up in defence.

"I didn't read it FP, honest. I know how private dairies are. I even have one. I put it in a place where no one thought of looking."

" **He means under his sink FYI if we're going to be fair, and in Finn's defence, he did enter with no flame shield and the memory went by so fast that I missed it a few times, way to fast for Finn to notice."** D.F. said in Finn's defence.

Finn throws his arms up.

"Dude you didn't have to say where's it hidden." He said.

"Yeah… but if she still has that whole honestly thing then that might cause issues of I don't know… HIDING things from her?, and it at least makes things even." D.F. said in his defence.

Finn shook his head before looking at Phoebe who seemed to blush a bit at her honesty policy.

"Well… I… reduced it somewhat when things started to… backfire a bit a few years ago." Phoebe said with an embarrassed tone.

"Like what?" Finn asked while Phoebe rubs the back of her head.

"Like… a hostile takeover about to happen and I changed some things to prevent that." Phoebe said with a nervous chuckle while D.F. raised an eyebrow.

"Welp… like I said earlier… I didn't see this coming." D.F. said which was heard by everyone.

It was awkward silence before Phoebe spoke.

"So what is this idea to prove Finn has changed?" She asked.

D.F. grins an innocent grin before he responds.

" **Simple… Let Finn take you on a real date… One that doesn't involve tin foil and kissing with a rock if things go well."** D.F. said as his angelic smile turns demonic.

Everyone was surprised by that before Finn spoke.

"But...won't I get burned?"

" **I believe we saw that you didn't get burned just now right?"** D.F. asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right." Finn said while rubbing the back of his head.

" **Now I'm not saying that things would be instant, but you should admit that this might be an interesting chance to start fresh right?"** D.F. asked the duo with a curious tone.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"Yeah you're right." He said before looking at Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I know things were awkward between us in the past...but I truly have matured since last time. Will you go on a date with me?" He asked.

"I...I don't know… what if you get another one of those dreams?" Phoebe asked which caused D.F. to chuckle.

" **Two things my dear… one it's mainly Jakes fault for egging Finn on to see what that dream meant…. And two, if Finn did get a dream like that, I would personally kick that cosmic donk out of Finn;s head."** D.F. said with crossed arms.

Phoebe didn't know about that before her and everyone else looked at Jake.

Said dog was a bit nervous.

"Dude! You sold me out." Jake said while D.F. shrugged.

" **Partly your fault that Ice king's kingdom was melted and that you partly caused Phoebe to break up with Finn...I'm just stating facts."** D.F. said with a nonchalant tone.

Jake couldn't come up with a single argument before he put his head down in shame.

" **So how about it Phoebe?, mind giving Finn and I a chance since I can stop him from doing anything grade A stupid?"** D.F. asked the Flame Queen with a serious expression.

Phoebe looked at Finn again while thinking of an answer.

Finn then said.

"I have changed Phoebe. And I promised you that any dream I get from the Cosmic owl will automatically get ignored. Like I should've done in the first place."

"...Fine….I'll give you one chance Finn… one chance to make things right…. I can't believe I'm even agreeing with this even though you got two other dates planned." Phoebe said with a serious look before it turns half lidded at the end.

"I give you my word Phoebe. You will not regret this." Finn said before D.F. spoke up with a grin.

" **Why not let me handle this part… I'll even make a royal promise that I'll stop Finn from doing anything stupid on the date… that convince you on how serious I am about this?"** D.F. shockingly said while he gave a wide grin.

Finn looked at Phoebe to see what she thinks.

Said elemental took a moment to think before giving her answer.

"Okay...I agree."

D.F. grins before speaking up.

" **Well then, if you agree with the royal promise… may I ask for one thing in return?"** D.F. asked while holding up one finger.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **Simple… one date with me after your date with Finn here… were both technically the same so its not cheating."** D.F. said with his grin staying on his face. 

Phoebe was surprised by that. But she'll admit, D.F. did bring up a good point.

"Okay...fine."

" **Then the Royal promise is sealed, I stop Finn from doing anything stupid for your date with him and I get one date with you."** D.F. said while he keeps his grin on his face.

"Agreed." Phoebe said before looking at Finn to see if he's okay with it.

Said human then said.

"I'm alright with it. As long as I prove to you that I have changed."

D.F. grins before he turned to the princesses.

" **I have to apologize ladies, I was trying to help Finn here and I didn't want anyone interfering… Can you ladies ever forgive me?"** D.F. asked with a serious expression on his face.

The rest of the royals did frown at D.F. before they sighed and said…

"We forgive you."

That's when Jake asked…

"Eh...I'm confused here...Who is Finn going on a date with first?"

 **"Simple, first would be Marcy when the sun goes down, then Bubblegum, followed by Phoebe… and the reason for later… it would give us a chance to fix the Candy Kingdom first to get rid of debris and stuff, right Bubblegum?"** D.F. asked the Candy monarch.

Said candy monarch nodded before speaking with a sad expression.

"Yes that's true. Also we need to find...someone in the debris." She said as she remembered the older marshmallow kid.

Marceline frowns when she remembered before she spoke up.

"I'll take care of that Bonnie, you focus on clean up here." Marceline said before looking to Finn.

"Wanna tag along Finn?" Marceline asked the new half demon.

"Sure thing Marcy." Finn said before he walked up to her.

D.F. looked to everyone before speaking up.

" **Well ladies I'm the tag along type of guy so we'll have to put this conversation on hold, but can I ask a favor if you'll be staying for awhile and ask if you can help with the cleanup?"** D.F. asked with a charming smile.

All the princesses were all ears to see what D.F. had to say.

D.F. grins when he had a good idea… at least to him anyway.

" **Tell you what… I'll talk Finn into giving one date to those who actually help with the clean up, and to make it fair… the date will be held in the princesses home kingdom, well, excluding kingdoms where Finn and I can't go to normally but details can be talked about later."** D.F. said with a teasing grin.

The rest of the princesses felt excited after hearing that before they got started by cleaning things around them.

Finn looked at D.F. with a surprised look.

"Dude...What was that about?" He asked.

D.F. grins when he points a thumb to where the Royals where… which showed that most ran out while a few stayed behind to pick up some debris.

" **Got any other way to motivate them to help?"** D.F. said with a fanged grin.

"I was gonna say they're PB's friends and ally but then someone is gonna bop me on the head for saying something stupid...so I got nothing." Finn said while D.F. shrugged.

" **Maybe, but would that have motivated them as much?"** D.F. points out to Finn.

"I guess not." Finn said since he had no other answer.

Bubblegum clears her throat to get Finn and D.F.'s attention.

"While helpful… I think you should explain why you are trying to set Finn up with multiple women later...but for now we got a kingdom to clean." Bubblegum said which strangle enough didn't cause D.F. worry before he responds.

"Oh no worries, I'll be more then happy to explain in full as to why...though you remember our little deal right?, you asking Finn a little something if I got Marceline to agree?" D.F said while pointing a finger at the candy monarch.

Bubblegum nodded at D.F. before looking at Finn.

Finn wondered what the candy monarch has to say.

"Finn, would you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Bubblegum asked while blushing.

Finn blushed at the question before responding.

"S-Sure PB. I'll be happy to take you out." He said while still blushing while D.F. grins.

" **Great...and I have a simple reason as to why you three might agree to the sharing part… want to hear it?"** D.F. asked with glowing eyes from how serious he was.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Phoebe nodded with curious looks.

" **The reason is more of a question to you three… considering how most of the men in Ooo are...would Finn and I make bad boyfriend material?"** D.F. simply asked the three.

First Marceline spoke.

"I have been in a bad relationship before...and every time I hang with Finn, it shows how he's more caring than a certain prick, and he was always there for me for anything. So I don't mind giving him shot. It could be fun." She said with a little blush while smiling.

D.F. grins before looking to Phoebe.

" **And if Finn didn't get that advice from Jake and that vision from the cosmic dingus, would you have broken up with Finn?"** D.F. asked with a raised eyebrow while he lets the question sink in.

Phoebe took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Hmmm...I guess not. I did enjoy and miss the times Finn and I share. And if our date is successful, I wouldn't mind spending time with him again?" She said while blushing.

D.F. gives a big grin before looking to Bubblegum.

" **I can say many things to you my dear… but the too young thing ain't gonna fly… You got limited romance options… and Finn even ignores more of the more… questionable things you did in the here and now and with Shoko in the past...if you didn't get was a past life of Finn and I."** D.F. said to the gum bases Monarch.

Marceline, Phoebe and Jake didn't who this Shoko person is, but Princess Bubblegum remembered her well and she did miss her.

"I will admit...there have been times that me and Finn had some special moments. Especially when I became thirteen… And the times that we kissed..." Bubblegum said while blushing.

" **Think like this then...with Finn being a half demon now… he won't age easily and could live as long as Marceline and you...so tell me...is there an age issue now since time isn't exactly an issue to the three of you."** D.F. said with a wider grin.

The three women looked at each other before looking back at D.F. and Finn.

"No issue." They said in unison.

Then Jake asked this.

"Whoa whoa wait back up a second...Are you saying that PB is like Marceline?" He asked.

" **Remember the dungeon under the castle which had the large living parent of Bubblegum?, I think Marceline said something about something about some gum like substance helping Simon with a can opener or something...maybe Bubblegum's parent helped Simon back then and is still alive today...sorta if you count the leftover pieces and Bubblegum herself...huh kind of makes you think…."** D.F. said while he thought about the larger piece of living gum.

Bubblegum finally spoke up after hearing this.

"Okay are we gonna stand around and talk or help do some damage control?

" **Personally I want to figure out if your really a child of that piece of large gum or an extension of it… but you have a point, I'll think of that while Finn, Marcy, and I go get the Marshmallow kid's elder sibling's body."** D.F. said while he crossed his arms and legs while he floats near Finn.

Said Human and Vampire nodded to D.F. before the trio left to retrieve said remains while Phoebe looked to Bubblegum.

"Really does make you think in a roundabout way." Phoebe said while looking at Bubblegum.

"What do you mean?" Bubblegum asked.

"Well… are you really the child or are you the intelligence of the parent… and given a smaller form." Phoebe said with a confused expression while she thought about that since it did make her think a lot about the candy princess.

Said royal sighed before speaking.

"If you must know...the wad of gum that D.F. mentioned was my mother." Bubblegum said which caused Phoebe to raise an eyebrow.

"Whos the father then?" Phoebe asked while she listened to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum put her head down before speaking.

"I don't know. That was the one thing I could never figure out." She said before sitting down.

"Huh, I'm wondering with what D.F. said, that Marceline was there when she saw the gum parent helping Simon… was that shortly after the mushroom war?" Phoebe asked with a thoughtful look.

"Marceline doesn't talk much about her past...especially about Simon before he became Ice King." Bubblegum said.

"I wasn't trying to be rude... I just had a thought since your parent was alive for that long… did whatever cause Ooo be what it was help create your parent?" Phoebe asked when she wondered something.

Bubblegum took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"It is possible...I guess I'll worry about that later but right now I need to help out fix my kingdom and see if any of my citizens are okay."

"Alright, I'll see if I can patch things together or something, sorry for prying but I was wondering if you were related to anyone else when the bomb went off." Phoebe said before she left Bubblegum to her thoughts.

Bubblegum smiled at Phoebe before thinking.

' _Mother...why couldn't you tell me and Neddy about father?'_ She sadly thought before she heard a groaning from the wall where LSP crashed into.

"Oh...Glob. What the Lump happen?" LSP questioned which caused Bubblegum to raise an eyebrow.

"You crashed through my castle wall after D.F. tricked you." Bubblegum explained with a raised eyebrow.

LSP frowned a bit before speaking.

"That dumb Lump wad. Finn shouldn't hang out with that guy. Even if they look the same." She said with crossed arms while Bubblegum gave her a half lidded look.

"You do realize Finn and D.F. are like your parents right?, a package deal if you think about it, besides you were the one who charged all of a sudden… then again this is you so why bother explaining." Bubblegum said with a half lidded look at the floating princess.

"No Lumping comment." LSP said

"Yeah well… If you'll excuse me, I need to get the banana guards to help repair my kingdom, the other royals are lending a hand and I don't want to be left out of a possible improvement." Bubblegum said while she starts to walk away from LSP with a hanging question… why were the royals helping?

"Why the Lump are they helping you?" LSP asked.

"Well D.F. said that he would speak with Finn to see if the princesses who help the most with repairs would get one date with Finn in their kingdom." Bubblegum explains to the Lump based princess.

LSP's eyes widen before she said…

"OUT OF MY WAY YOU LUMPING TRAMPS! FINN IS MINE!." She yelled before actually trying to help clean up which made Bubblegum raise an eyebrow.

"Just to let you know… the entire kingdom is in ruins… so good luck with cleaning on your own when the other royals have their guards helping them." Bubblegum said to LSP.

Said Lump royal didn't listen as she tried lift some debris off the ground.

Bubblegum just shrugs before she went to join the other royals and their escourts to help fix her kingdom while the scene went to Finn, Marceline, and D.F. as the enter the ruined building.

 **Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ ruined building/ Finn, Marceline, D.F.**

Marceline led the demon duo into the building before she looked to Finn.

"Careful Finn, this place is a bit unstable, follow me, the kids body is upstairs." Marceline said before she floats forward while D.F. floats after her… which left Finn on the ground.

"Sure thing Marcy." Finn said while trying to keep up with her.

Then he asked this.

"By the way Marcy, were you able to fix your ax?"

Marceline sighs at that before speaking.

"Unfortunately no, I didn't get a chance when those royals showed up... I wasn't joking when I said that we had to take a bit to get them to calm down." Marceline said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh." Finn said before saying something else.

"Well if you want, when we finish things, I can help you fix it." Finn said trying to make her feel better.

Marceline did feel better before grinning to him.

"Thanks Finn, I appreciate it." Marceline said with a grateful tone.

"Anything for you Marcy." Finn said before blushing while smiling.

Marceline blushed a bit but she focused on leading Finn and D.F. to the upper floor where they saw the covered corpse.

"There he is...his siblings covered him before we left." Marceline said while she looked around the room to make sure the upper floor was more stable.

Finn was now feeling sad seeing the marshmallow kid's big brother under that.

D.F. kept quiet for a moment before he floats in front of Finn.

" **Come on Finn, let's get him out of here…"** D.F. said before he floats to the middle of the room with Marceline following D.F. in case Finn needed help with bringing the corpse back.

Finn understood what needs to be done before following Marceline.

However...when Finn got to the duo… a red mist like wall appeared behind the trio which blocked the stairs and another which blocked the windows.

"What the!?" Marceline said while D.F.'s eyes widen before looking to Finn.

" **Finn switch!"** D.F. said with an actual worried look this time which said many things since D.F. was normally confident.

Finn nodded to D.F. before switching places.

And not a moment too soon when D.F. threw a punch with his demonic arm towards and past Marceline's head which connects with a large blade of all things while D.F. hugged Marceline to his body.

The trio saw to their shock an angelic like being who tried to hit Marceline with a large greatsword… but something seemed off.

"W-What's going on?" Finn questioned.

" **No clue…"** D.F. growls before he put more power into his punch which sent the angelic figure flying back a bit before looking to Marceline in his one arm hug with a serious look on his face.

" **You Ok?"** D.F. asked the Vampire Queen with a slightly worried tone.

Marceline blushed at the hug before speaking.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She said while still blushing.

" **Good…"** D.F. said with a relieved grin before his face got serious again when he heard the sound of the large sword scraping the ground.

"Finn, Marcy, you two head to the Marshmallow kid corpse...I need to focus on this guy." D.F. said after he let Marceline go with a serious tone before summoning the grass sword of all things.

"Sure thing D.F. Come on Marcy." Finn said before floating to the Marshmallow kid's body… But for some reason he was blocked by the red wall to the trios shock.

"What!?" Marceline said with a shocked tone before she flew next to Finn and placed her hand on the wall which forced her back a bit when she felt something drain from her.

"What the flip…" Marceline said with a slightly dazed tone while D.F. frowns when the angelic being chuckles for some reason.

"Why can't we get out?" Finn asked with a confused and worried look.

" **I'm guessing our new friend here knows."** D.F. said while the angelic being chuckles more much to the groups irritation.

" **Indeed...that is a barrier to keep anyone in, anyone can come in but unless the demon who casts it lets the barrier drop or dies… you three are not going anywhere."** the angelic being said to everyone's surprise.

"Looks like you're gonna have to kill this guy D.F." Finn stating the obvious while the being chuckles before speaking again.

" **A message from Mundas first."** the angelic being said to the groups shock.

Finn frowned at that before asking.

"What does that buttwad want?"

" **Simple… as you can see… we demons from the demon realm can cross into this world at anytime, though thanks to the seal that Sparda and his sons placed, only a small number can cross over at a time… But Mundas is taking advantage of it… Wanna guess how?"** the angelic being said while ignoring Finn's insult.

"Okay how?" Finn asked which caused the demon to chuckle.

" **Guess your intelligence went to your demonic half if you can't figure out something that simple huh?"** the angelic figure taunts Finn with an amused tone.

Finn frowns at that insult before speaking.

"Tell us now or we're gonna punch you on the ground and beat your ass till you tell us.

" **Seems I underestimated you if you don't even get the situation now… Try and think for a second… you are nothing more than a ghost in that state, your vampire friend is weaponless, and your demonic half is holding back to keep this area intact, I mean why not use the scythe he used instead of a weaker weapon?... Considering all that's happening… your demon half is the better half for getting what's going on instantly."** the Angelic being taunts while D.F. frowns since, even if he was insulting Finn, he did make many points.

Finn frowns at that but knew that the demon was right while Marceline frowns as well, she maybe a demon/vampire, but these guys seem stronger than the normal Ooo monsters which made her grit her teeth in frustration while the Angelic being spoke up again.

" **Still, I'm not here to fight… yet... I'm here to prove a point… you may think that your safe in the human world now, but we can attack at anytime like I just did, and while the number is small… try and think of how many demons are in the demon world right now… and how strong we can get after all of this time while we wear you down… face it, Sparda may have helped the humans in the long run… but that help is backfiring now since you can't get to us… ironic if you think about it."** The Angelic being said with a teasing tone which made D.F. frown while he kept an eye on the figure before him.

Finn and Marceline also frowned at the Angelic demon while also looking at their surroundings just in case.

" **Oh don't worry… I mean I'm like that spear demon you met before… I want to see you get stronger before we really fight… I mean… think about it… why did he leave you alive instead of killing you when he had the chance?"** The Angelic being said while a portal opens behind it.

Finn did remember that spear demon and what it said.

He had no answer to that question which was notice which caused the Angelic demon to chuckle.

" **I'll tell you why… it's because we let you live… we don't like Mundus but were no fools… we know that if we fight him, then we will lose easily and only a son of Sparda or a demon who rivals Sparda could even take on Mundus… so instead of killing you outright, we figured we could lend you a hand with directions… and let you do the dirty work for us… though… don't think we won't be so nice… I mean what would be the point of raising someone to grow stronger if there are no results?"** The Angelic demon said to the trios shock.

Finn was shocked before speaking.

"I guess you have a point."

" **Indeed… but like I said, what's the point of raising you to get stronger if there are no results… so I'll say this… you can have your fun for now with those woman of yours, but if you don't get going soon to these coordinates, then Mundus will send even stronger demons… to.. Your… location… and who knows, they may keep you barely alive while they have fun with those women you care about and make you watch."** The Angelic demon said before it tossed something to D.F. who caught it with narrowed eyes when he heard the part about the demons forcing themselves on the woman here…it made him feel ill somewhat.

Marceline paled at that before getting angry while her eyes go red.

Finn didn't like the sound of that before speaking up.

"That will never happen. No one lays hand on my Marcy or anyone else that I love." Finn said before getting angry while the Angelic demon shrugs.

" **That's up to you if that happens or not, the group I'm with is… neutral in a sense, if you do well in getting stronger, we'll aid you by pointing you in the right direction with an occasional test, but if you fall behind… we will kill you and find someone else who can… understand?"** The Angelic demon said before unleashing a force of killing intent so strong that it actually made D.F. and Marceline freeze to Finn's shock.

Said human was surprised before frowning at the Angelic demon.

"Alright stop it!" He shouted while the Angelic demon surprised the trio by actually doing so while shrugging.

" **Just an example of power to help you understand… and if you think that was bad then just imagine how strong Mundus is… if you get overpowered by me easily… and I'm one of the lower tier of the group… then you got your work cut out for you."** The Angelic being said before he turns to the portal.

" **Remember what I said, get stronger or face the consequences… either by us for falling short… or by Mundus's minions who are stronger than me… Don't worry though… we'll be sending a trainer to lend you a hand, after all, she's not a weakling like you."** The Angelic being said before he enters the portal and it closed with the red walls falling a moment later.

Finn frowns at that insult before getting confused.

"Did that guy say "she"?" He asked.

"Yeah… and I'm guessing if she's a trainer and that guy was a low tier guy, then we maybe in more trouble than we thought." D.F. said while he looked in his hand to see that the angelic demon tossed him a palm sized book… it looked like an old one too.

"What is that?" Finn asked with a curious look before he and Marceline looked over D.F.'s shoulder when he took a moment to dismiss the grass sword and opens the book to the first page which read.

" _ **... head to these coordinates to find the demon hunter Dante's office… Devil May Cry…"**_ D.F. read with a raised eyebrow before he looked to see the location coordinates at the bottom of the page.

He flipped a few pages and saw some old writing here and there which gave hints and tips on how to hunt demons and what was effective to certain types.

Finn looked at the book before his eyes widen before speaking.

"Slamacow! This book has information on how to hunt demons. And hey...isn't Dante one of the names that reaper guy mentioned?"

" **Yeah… but I'm worried… we may have gained allies in some demons, but that can change if we take too much time here… seems we have to make the dates quick before we leave."** D.F. said to Finn with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah you're right." Finn said before looking at Marceline.

"Would that be alright with you Marcy?" Finn asked.

"Honestly, I don't mind since this seems important, but how would the others react if they hear of this?, I don't know about you, but I'm not leaving you alone since you are technically one guy after all." Marceline said with an adamant look on her face.

Finn chuckled before saying.

"One of the many reasons I love you Marcy."

Marceline blushed at the confession before she looks to the Marshmallow kid corpse.

"Look, I'll go on ahead with the kid here… you two talk about weather or not to go now or in a few days." Marceline said before she picks up the Marshmallow kid corpse before she flew out of the window before Finn could say anything.

"Did I say something bad?" He asked with a concerned tone.

" **You know Marcy, she's just concerned for us and the others… I mean you heard the guy…. If things go horribly bad… then… well you get where I'm going right?, Marceline's probably just wanting to be alone so she can think without looking weak to others."** D.F. explained without looking up from the booklet in his hand.

"Yeah you're right. We're gonna need some serious training. What do you think we should do?" Finn asked.

" **I suggest that you two get your act together first, then we can train."** A Female voice said from right behind Finn somehow which caused D.F.'s eyes to widen in shock at the voice… he didn't even sense anyone approach.

Finn however, did this…

"AAAAAHHHH!"

He then turns around to see who this mysterious person is…. Which shows a demonic looking woman who had blonde hair which flows down her back… but for some reason looked very familiar to both D.F. and Finn… though her outfit or lack of one did cause Finn to blush and D.F. to raised an eyebrow.

This woman looked a lot like Fionna from Ice kings fanfiction when he drew a good picture of his genderbent characters for Finn and Jake one day…

Though the similarity stops there, instead of clothing, this Fionna looked naked except for fur which covered parts of her breasts, her pelvic region, her arms and hands and legs and feet with slightly sharp claws on her fingers and toes, and the fur patterned her body to give her a slightly modest look of sorts… but all in all she looks unclothed with her more private bits hid from view.

Finn was blushing big at the sexy women before he asked this.

"Uh...excuse me sexy lady...but who are you?"

D.F. facepalms while the woman chuckles while she approached the duo.

" **And here I thought the demon half was the smooth talker, though the weakness does put me off."** The Cat girl looking Fionna said while she ignored Finn's question for now.

" **Before I introduce myself, mind introducing yourselves?, after all if I'm gonna be training a son of Sparda, I'd like to at least know who I'm kicking around."** The Cat like Fionna said while a tail was seen behind her which moves to and fro.

Finn somehow blushed from that before speaking.

"Well...I'm Finn and this is my partner D.F."

" **Well you two… my name is Fionna, and after we leave in a few days, I'll be making your lives hell."** Fionna said with a fanged grin to the duo while D.F. frowns but kept his guard up in case this was a trick.

Finn was shocked at the name before shivering a bit after hearing that.

" **Mind if I ask… but does the Ice King's fanfiction ring a bell?"** D.F. said while Fionna raised an eyebrow.

" **Eh my mom found a page years ago and she liked the name, gave it to me when I apparently looked like that Fionna character as a kid, though unlike that naive version, I'm not afraid of getting what I want."** Fionna explained with a fanged grin.

Finn then said this.

"Well actually...you're better than the fanfic version. You're really beautiful." Finn said before he covered his mouth while blushing like tomato though Fionna did chuckle instead of feeling embarrassed.

" **Hehe, thanks, your not bad yourself handsome, but like I said earlier, the weakness is a turn off, survive my training and you might get a shot at me."** Fionna teased which did show that she was not like her fanfic versions embarrassed self.

Finn still blush at that before saying…

"O-Okay."

" **Good, though your demon half seems to have a right idea… if he didn't have his guard up after hearing me… I would have ended you right now."** Fionna said with a fanged grin.

Finn felt major embarrassment from what happen.

"Sorry D.F. I couldn't help myself." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

" **Eh no worries, I find her hot myself but the hostility is not really helping her, and your a ghost in a sense, she can't harm you."** D.F. said while Fionna grins.

" **But I can harm you and end him if I want… the downside of a package deal in your case."** Fionna said before she walks by the duo with a slight swing in her hips while she approached the stairs.

Finn blushed at that before looking at D.F.

"We better keep our guard up man."

D.F. gave Finn a half lidded look before he follows Fionna down the stairs with a few word.

" **I don't think she cares if we stare man, I really am sure of that… besides I'm pretty sure if we take our eyes off of her now… we are not gonna make it out of here alive."** D.F. said while he made sure to keep his guard up.

Finn gulped before speaking.

"Yeah...right. You know I do like the phrase "Devil May Cry". If that Dante guy used it for his business, you think we should use it as well?"

" **I get a feeling that we would be sued if we tried….by the way Fionna, when did you get here?"** D.F. said with a comical half lidded look before he looked to Fionna while Fionna chuckles while she listened to the duo.

" **Wow, you two are talking about an old name while a possible enemy is walking in front of you… you two are definitely interesting… anyway, it was before that guy pulled up that barrier, I hid right behind it while you were focused on him and then I just wait for him to leave before I introduce myself."** Fionna said while she got to the bottom of the first floor starts and actually skips to the front door in one step while D.F. frowned before he jumps over to her after he jumps off a pillar to avoid the weak points on the floor before speaking up again.

" **And you didn't wait for when we left why?"** D.F. asked while he waits for Finn to float over.

Said human was also curious as well.

" **Oh that's easy… I wanted to mess with you guys a little early, and that guy isn't my boss, simple as that."** Fionna said while giving D.F. a fanged grin which made him sweatdrop at the reason for her early arrival.

Finn was surprised after hearing that before asking this.

"If that guy's not your boss then why are you going to help us?"

Fionna grins while she looks to Finn from across the room.

" **Like he said, we are not fools, only a demon of Mundus's caliber can take him and they are hard to convince, I mean take Hudson for example, he's the ruler of the nightosphere for a reason but do you see him coming anytime soon normally?, and the only reason would be for his daughter.. but even if his daughter's in trouble, he has to follow certain rules, you on the other hand can do things that a full human or a full demon can't do, like go between worlds freely if the conditions are right, it's all a matter of leveling you up though so while you got the means… you lack power."** Fionna explains while she and D.F. waits for Finn to get to them.

Said human took a moment to think before speaking.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

" **Yep, that's why I was sent here, to toughen you up and to see if you got potential… I got a personal reason for keeping my eye on you but I'll tell that one another day."** Fionna said with crossed arms.

That's when Finn asked…

"What if on one day I asked you out...to get to know you and stuff?" He asked while blushing a bit.

Fionna chuckles before turning her back to Finn.

" **Beat me in a fight and we'll see... remember the demon realm rule, the strong prey on the weak... makes some sense since you don't want to have to worry about a weak lover in this case right?"** Fionna said while she starts walking away from the duo.

"Was I going too fast on that one D.F.?" Finn whispered after he floats to D.F.'s side while he gave Finn the so-so gesture.

" **Ehh… we did just meet her… and I can understand where she's coming from with the weak lover thing, I mean would you be ok with being protected on a daily basis and having to worry if your mate was in trouble while your away?"** D.F. asked while he starts to follow Fionna.

"You got a point there." Finn whispered since it seems logical.

" **Besides… after we get stronger, we can teach her a lesson if she threatens anyone we care about… So for now, think of her as a possible enemy…"** D.F. said to Finn while he got a funny feeling about Fionna… one that got him on guard.

Finn nods to D.F. while following him before the trio heads to the Candy Kingdom castle...D.F. and Finn had a feeling that a lot of questions would be asked… mainly about Fionna before the scene fades to black while the trio walk to the Candy Kingdom castle.

 **The scene fades back in to show TME and Atomsk while TME held a piece of paper in front of him.**

" **So… Think we got enough women on here?" TME asked while he holds a pen in his hand.**

" **Oh definitely. I think we have enough." Atomsk said after looking over the list.**

" **Alright, we can anyone if we think of something but this more or less it… mind if I post the list here?" TME asked while he looked the list over to see if it was neat enough.**

" **Go right ahead." Atomsk said.**

" **Alright… and if anyone has a suggestion, please message either Atomsk or I and the list will be updated on a later date and chapter, do not place it in the reviews… here is the list of Finn's harem.**

 **Finn's DMC Harem:**

 **Marceline (TME/ Atomsk)**

 **Flame Princess (Atomsk/ TME)**

 **Princess Bubblegum (TME/ Atomsk)**

 **Huntress Wizard(TME/ Atomsk)**

 **Nightmare Princess (TME)**

 **Slumber Princess (Atomsk)**

 **Lullaby Princess (Atomsk)**

 **Jungle Princess (TME)**

 **Lizard Princess (Atomsk)**

 **Breezy (Bee Princess) (Atomsk)**

 **Demon Fionna (TME)**

 **Susan Strong (Atomsk)**

 **Guardian Angel (Atomsk)**

 **Dr. Princess (Atomsk)**

 **Breakfast Princess (TME)**

 **Demon Ice Queen (TME)**

 **Water Princess (TME)**

 **Me-Mow (TME)**

 **After TME placed the list he points to his and Atomsk's names next to the ladies names.**

" **In case anyone has trouble noticing, Atomsk and I picked out princesses to control and some will be mixed depending on the situation, just saying this in case you notice the different styles of writing for the characters… anything to add Atomsk?" TME asked Atomsk with a serious look.**

" **Well I can say this that there was a lot of drama happening with Finn x Phoebe but at least she agreed to go on a date with him. All he has to do is not mess this up. I think there's more to Bubblegum than we thought. Who was the father? But man was Finn going a bit fast to Fionna. I mean saying the word sexy and beautiful and already asking about a date? What are your thoughts TME?" Atomsk asked.**

" **Hmm… Well I'm sure others might wonder what was going through my head by adding a cat girl Fionna and a demon ice queen on the list and having Fionna appearing this soon, hmm… may make things interesting if Finn and D.F. meets her parents later... More to Fionna then meets the eye." TME said with a thoughtful look when he got a mischievous look in his eye.**

" **Oh most definitely." Atomsk said with the same look.**

" **Yeah, and D.F. was a surprisingly smooth talker right?, I mean would Finn have been able to do that normally?" TME wondered.**

" **Hmmm...Nope. Which is something he should work on along with being more open with his feelings." Atomsk said with a thinking pose.**

" **Yeah, hopefully with the Cosmic Owl and Jake not trying anything to confuse Finn more, Jake's ok but the Cosmic Owls messages are just confusing." TME said while rubbing his head.**

" **So true. You have anything to say before we fade out?" Atomsk asked.**

" **Yeah, no worries about LSP, she's mainly for comedic relief so we didn't add her to the list above." TME says while he points to the list near him.**

" **Thank Glob we did not. So no one asks us to put her in the list." Atomsk said.**

" **Well we could put her there…. But only if she got a new form and personality… but would she still be LSP?" TME said while tilting his head a bit in thought before steam starts to come out from thinking too much.**

" **Well she would still have to have some lumpiness on her since she is Lumpy Space Princess." Atomsk said while TME shrugs when he couldn't think of something right now.**

" **Ehh I'll think more on that on a later date, for now I just want to take a few minutes to get a bite to eat and turn my brain off for awhile, wanna join Atomsk?" TME said while he turned to walk out of them room.**

" **Sure." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

" **Goodbye everyone. We hope you enjoy chapter 4 and we'll see you guys later for chapter 5. So goodnight ya'll. Deuces." Atomsk said while showing two fingers before the scene fades black.**


End file.
